BetrothedvsFiancevsBestFriend?
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: Re uploaded: A rewrite of episode 45, thanks for 3000 hits and 43 reviews, Too lazy to remove my responses to the reviews  so don't comment me about that! Eventual Yuuram or MuraYuu,A comic stress relief story XD if you laughed I will be happy
1. Misunderstanding

**Ok this is a rewrite of episode 45 starting at the dinner table where everyone was talking about Elizabeth when Wolfram arrives. Eventual YuurixWolfram or MurataxYuuri**

**BANG!!**

The Two doors fly open revealing a very pissed off blond on horseback.

Yuuri stiffens

Conrad and Lady Celi have sly smiles on their face

Gunter goes wide eyes with shock

While Gwendal closes his trying to ignore the situation

The Maid Trio Sparkle while each holding a very big smile

Wolframs eyes narrow focusing on **his** double black fiancé

"It seems that the message from my subordinate was true" said Wolfram

Yuuri gets out of his shocked state and get up.

"A-ahh Wolfram..." he stutters

"There is a _very_ good reason for this..." he says

Wolfram draws his sword and closes his eyes "Your excuses are offensive Yuuri. To think that you were secretly planning to marry a woman..." he opens his eyes "I won't forgive you today!"

"No way..."

Elizabeth gets up. "If you are that cheating on someone is a crime, then _you_ are guilty

Confused Wolfram asks. "What did you say?"

Elizabeth turns around to face Wolfram. "You've finally appeared. Did you forget about me? Wolfram Onii-Sama"

Wolfram is shocked. "Elizabeth!"

"That's right. I'm you're betrothed" Elizabeth replies

Yuuri's shocked. "he...! B-Betrothed?!"

Conrad smiles a knowing smile. Lady Celi smiles mouth wide open

Gunter's eyes were going to pop out

Gwendal opens one eye thinking "_well this is interesting_"

The maid Trio were about to squeal

**This is where the story begins Chapter 1: Misunderstanding**

Yuuri was steaming. He's pissed off as hell. How could Wolfram do that?! He himself never had an affair with anyone. He just invited her so he could tell her himself he was not interested in her. Of course he knew that he was a bit "too friendly" with people but that doesn't mean he was cheating on Wolfram. He was about to speak when out of the corner of the room...

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Out came the Great Sage. Ken Murata. He then started to talk in a sarcastic tone

"My, My, My...what do we have here...who would have guessed that this blond, who's always accusing Yuuri of being a cheater, was himself committing an affair?? Hmmm??"

Everyone looked at the Great Sage shocked. (A/N: _how did he get here?_ I have no idea XD)

The blond retorted "Well I'm not the one secretly planning to..." he was cut off

"...Secretly planning to personally give her a message to Fck off?! That **HE **doesn't need anyone...anyone else but...**You**??!! Because he was willing to try?! To give this accidental engagement a chance??!Murata was saying this so loud it was almost like he was shouting

"I..."was all Wolfram could say before Yuuri stepped forward.

"I'm done with this...I'm...leaving" Yuuri said shaking very badly not out of fear or sadness... he was shaking violently trying to clam his rage. He walked passed Wolfram then went out the door.

"Onii-Sama..." Elizabeth says

"Elizabeth...we were young back then...I'm sorry to say that I know you have feelings for me but I don't have any feelings for you...That was a misunderstanding on your part so please... go home."

Everyone was shocked in place when they heard him say this. They all felt like statues. Wofram finally went off, to find his fiancé and sort things out.

Wolfram searched the whole day but he could not find Yuuri. Everyone became concerned about the King's whereabouts that they helped search.The Kings Royal aid Gunter went on moping on how his highness might have committed suicide. It was night time and if it was not for his mother, brothers, and adopted daughter convincing him to try to get some sleep he would have searched all night in vain. Wolfram stayed at Their bed but couldn't sleep because he was thinking. How Yuuri might be out there somewhere feeling alone, cold, but most of all...betrayed, by probably the most trusted person he had. He sighed thinking of all of this.

On top of a hill not far from Blood Pledge Castle .The Demon King was sitting down looking up to the stars. Trying to calm himself down over what has just happened today. When he felt someone suddenly approach.

"I had a feeling you'd be here" said the Great Sage smiling at his old friend

"Murata! H-How did you..." he was cut off

...Know you were here?? Just a lucky guess, knowing you, you wouldn't want to go too far away so you can keep an eye out on the happenings here" a sheepish grin spread across the Great Sage's face

Sigh.. "So what happened?? Did Wolfram go with her??" asking sadly as if knowing the answer

"No. He denied her. He really loves you, you know. You made him very worried just disappearing like that, I heard he couldn't sleep, he's still awake thinking about you."

"Sigh...I guess...I better head back before he becomes too frantic and burns everything in site just to find me."

Murata chuckled "all right but not just yet, I have a plan to discuss to you that might further your bond together and this incident won't happen again, unless you're too wimpy to even try" he gave a sarcastic smile

ARGGG it's enough he has to call me that but you too??! And for your information no I'm not!! So let's hear it_!!" Poor Shibuya can't resist a challenge, ne?_ The Sage thought

Murata leaned in, whispering his plot to Yuuri

A few moments later...

"Isn't that a bit too much?? Your plan might seriously backfire you know??"

"Trust me Shibuya everything will turn out for the best" Light gleamed over his glasses covering the evil glint in his eyes"


	2. May the Best man or Best Friend Win!

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN SO FROM THIS DAY FORTH THIS FIC WILL BE DEEMED AS A YUURAM NOT MURAYUU **

**Anyway...**thanks to all reviewers:

**zel-chan: sorry but if you had some more people to vote on your side just to equal the Yuuram vote this fic will become **_**inconclusive**_** so that means I will be making a sequel and more votes to who you like!! YAY sequel!!(BTW have you got my message?? it's only between you and me XD)**

**Howl3: Yep Yuuram is just fluffy and cute and dare I say Sexy?? LOL, sorry for confusing you but yes he was making it sound like it was a misunderstanding, they were kids back then you know**

**deathbystorm: Thanks for the review!! I will try to update soon and regularly XD**

**Yuuram88: LOL yeah I can tell by your Username that you're droooling for Yuuri to Fck Wolfram. Imagine hot sweaty, steamy MANSEX!! XD, should I make a Lemon for this?? YAY THAT'S ANOTHER THING TO VOTE FOR!! XD**

**Anyways here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 2: May The Best Fiancé or Friend Win!**

After 2 days of plotting with the Great Sage, and dodging patrols looking for the king, Yuuri accompanied by Murata finally go back to Blood Pledge Castle hoping that everything is still in one piece and not burned down by a uncontrollably sad, uncontrollably emotional, blonde prince.

Once they reached the castle everyone gave out a sigh of relief, but soon after that they gasped, seeing their king in such a pitiful manner, soiled, bruised, dirty, clothes torn, his face having a void expression (A/N: Yuuri's a very good actor in my fic XD). He's being supported by his best friend because he's looks too weak even walk on his own

"What Happened to him??" asked Conrad face still shocked

"Oh nothing he just got through a depression and **TRIED** **TO COMMIT SUICIDE BY JUMPING OFF A RAVINE!!** But other than that he's fine" said Murata

"I found him unconscious" He added

"Let me check on him" said Gisela

"There's no need for that, I already healed him!"( _Crap if she checks him up this plan is ruined!!_)

"But...!"

"I said there's no need!! Help me carry him to his room!! No one is to enter his room without my authority!!"

"Yuuri..." Wolfram said in a worried tone walking to his fiancé

"Stop right there! You are not to come near him! How could you...How could you betray him like that! You should have said something! Told him about this a long time ago! You should have resolved that a long time ago!" Murata was ranting and steaming mad (A/N: wow you guys should work in a drama movie XD)

"But..."

"This is your fault!!"

"M-My fault??"

"You of all people!! The person he trusted the most, the person who has been at his side no matter what...To keep that kind of secret from him!! You're despicable!! Any more secrets Lord von Bielefeld?? Hmm? Like a horde of men chasing you??!!" Murata's head was going to explode (A/N: wohoo!! 1st place best actor goes to...)

Before he could respond Murata quickly took Yuuri to his room, locked the door and sweat dropped

"Yeesh!! I didn't think I would last another minute there!" Murata said

"I told you it was a bad idea!, now lets just quit it before it gets out of hand" Yuuri stated

"No, we've come too far, phase one complete now for phase two..." Murata Grinned evilly

"Phase two?? What phase two??"

Murata leaned in whispering the next part of his plan

"What??! You can't be serious!!"

"You bet I'm dead serious!!"

"ARGGGG...I can't believe this!! My best friend will become my..."

"...Shut up someone's coming"

Indeed someone was coming despite the order that was given for no one to come to His Majesty's room without the Great Sage's authority it was Wolfram. Before he could open the door it opened revealing...

"Great Sage" Wolfram said

"Didn't I say no one is to come here without my authority??" Murata stated

"How is he??"

"He'll be fine"

"Can I go see him??"

"NO...I doubt he wants to see **YOU**, after what has happened he still needs time alone to reflect on...a lot of things, and besides...we don't want him running off trying to do a stunt like that again do we??"

Wolfram was disappointed but nodded

"When can I see him??

Silence

Your Eminence??

"Well...Talk about it at dinner"

At Dinner

Everyone was present except a certain young monarch. The air was filled with tension. Noone was in the mood to eat. Wolfram then interrupted the flow of tension

"So...when can I see Yuuri??" He asked all pairs of eyes came upon him

"You want to see him that badly?? Asked Murata as everyone looked at him

A nod was all he got as a reply. He then dropped his knife and fork

"Pick it up"

"Wha-?"

"Let's make a deal, You win you can go see Yuuri, If I win you break your engagement to him and you will be put on a restraining order that you cannon come within 50 feet of him and also...I'll take your place as his fiancé"

"What??!"

"I've seen how you treat him,and I must say you're not treating him like a fiancé you're treating him like **a piece of property**!When was the last time you hugged him?? When was the last time you **kissed him**" At this everyone blushed "When was the last time you spent time alone with him telling him I love you? When was the last time you didnt accuse him of being a flirt and a cheater?? Unless of course your way of showing affection is **strangling him to death**!! As for me don't ask why I want him, I'm just saying he's better off with me if you keep this up. The only reason I'm not his fiancé is because I'm **overqualified** for that position!!"

"Overqualified my butt!!" Wolfram finally yelled picked up the utensils accepting the Sage's Duel

"Noon Tomorrow!! May the best man or Best Friend win!!" he extended his hand Wolfram then took the hand

"Deal!...HEY!!


	3. The Night Before the Duel

**OK IM SORRY TO DISSAPOINT THE FANS BUT DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES THIS FIC IS STILL INCONCLUSIVE AND AS SUCH WILL REMAIN A LOVE TRIANGLE OF **_**MURATAXYUURIXWOLFRAM**_** (Technical diffuclties is being that the last chapter in my fic there will be a wedding and Yuuri will decide whos the best man and who's going to be his husband! XD so plenty of time to still vote and keep voting until the last chapter you never know 1 vote is all it takes for this fic to go the other direction)**

**Anyways...**Thanks to the reviewers:

**Yuuram88: LOL I myself don't know how it got into my head but every time I hear your penname I instantly think about HOT MANSEX!! **

**ninaluv : ok here yout go but the battle scene is still in progress**

**death by storm: thanks but to be honest the time it took me to make that chapter was 1/4 the time it took me to figure out chapter 1 LOL**

**ire-3: I don't think so after you read my fic XD**

**Chapter 3: The Night before the duel...**

Inside the maid's quarters...**ALL HELL HAS BROKEN OUT ON THE BETTING POOLS!! **

"I'm betting 5 on The Great Sage!!" one butler said

"I'm betting 30 on Lord Wolfram!!" a guard said

"Oh yeah! I'm betting 300 on The Great Sage!!" another guard said

"O-Oh my! I'm betting that Heika will appear and straighten this out!!" Cried someone in the back of the room and everyone stopped dead in their tracks looking at the person who was non other than...

"Lord Gunter!!" Everyone shouted

"I'm placing my bet that after the duel no papers will be signed because they'll both be busy working on their relationship" Said by a dark haired man who was...

"Lord Gwendal!!" They shouted

"I'm betting that no matter what happens, this will still work out for the best" said by a very calm slightly smiling...

"Lord Weller!!"

It seems everyone was involved in the betting pool and even some of Wolfram's men were in it too. The betting pool soon spread throughout the nation overnight and bets were being made, and called, and raised nonstop!

Yes this event is certainly a day to remember for the outcome will soon decide who their King's royal consort will be. Not only that, it will also be made known among their allies as well so this event is also extremely political. The outcome shall be the talk of the Millennium!!

In the castle both combatants were already preparing for the most important event in the history of Shin Makoku if not the World!! They were both practicing swordsmanship skills, both of them on opposite wings of the castle with some soldiers sparring with them.

"Oh I'll Show him who's Overqualified! I'm going to rub it in his face when he loses badly at the duel tomorrow" Wolfram said out loud while attacking a poor soldier selected to be his sparring partner. The soldier lost his sword and was thrown very far away to the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Next!!" The blond called out irritably but alas, after seeing what happened to his last sparring partner no one dared to come near him and all of them ran away

"Cowards!!" he yelled as they were running for their lives

Over on the other wing of the castle...

A soldier was charging in to the Great Sage full force, he was ordered to give it his all for if he did not he would be executed and so the soldier was literally fighting for his life.

He was a few feet away, He was sure he would win this sparring fight for the Great Sage has not even drawn his sword yet and his hands were resting on his sides until...

Clash!! The Sword was knocked out of his hand and he was blown backwards in one single blow

"Hmm, getting a little rusty, I haven't held a sword ever since the battle with Soushu and I'm still not used to this body, but it'll have to do for tomorrow" He sighed " I'm in for one hell of a fight, seriously outmatched by a person who's had more time to train and practice on these things, Just the way I like it! He smirked "Must remember though not to beat him too badly or else Yuuri is going to have a heart attack seeing what I did to his so called "fiancé"

Morning couldn't have come any sooner and both combatants were up all night practicing and that morning a crowd has gathered in the castle just to watch "The Main Event"

Both combatants have gone to their respective rooms assigned to them to have a little rest before the match, both meditating on their thoughts mentally preparing for the duel

"Must win this! I'm not going to lose this bet with Shibuya!" The Sage thought

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Yuuri! Murata said

"What is it??" The King asked

"Let's make a bet"

"huh?"

"If you win I'll give you this front row seat ticket for the U.S championship leagues I won at a raffle entry" Yuuri's eyes went wide and sparkled but he knew there was a catch

"And if You win??" he asked

"Hmm, haven't thought about that yet...let's talk about it when I do win okay??"

Yuuri was smelling something fishy but he didn't care because he's getting a chance to go watch the game in U.S.!!

"Okay" he replied

_**End of flashback**_

Murata's glasses gleamed in the light hiding the evil glint in his eyes and he smirked and laughed evilly

(A/N: Murata You really are creepin me out you know...)


	4. The 'Queens' Duel

**Finally!! After 9 hours of web searching inspiration struck me in the face!! I've added something into this chapter, read to find out what. I will ROCK YOU!!**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Yuuram88: well here it is!! Find out the outcome!!**

**zel-chan: sigh...DONT POST THAT HERE!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BETWEEN YOU AND ME ONLY!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT! LOL its okay since no one knows about "it" anyway XD**

**ninaluv: sorry for disturbing you! I'm soo sorry!! fortunately the "disturbed" chapters are going to run out soon I promise!!**

**Howl3: You'll find out what he's saying in this chapter...maybe XD, In my fic Yuuri actually loves him (refer to chapter 1 the ranting of Murata should help explain it a bit), Yuuri's too much of a wimp to make the 1st move sigh...(I wish he wasn't so he could go Fck Wolfram, HOT,SWEATY, STEAMY MANSEX!!)**

**death by storm: he's not that scary, in the next chapters he will be all over Yuuri!! and Wolfram too!!**

**Chapter 4: The Queen's Duel (Whoever wins becomes the next Demon Queen!)**

**Outside the castle a large crowd has gathered outside, composed of nobles, soldiers, some of Bielefeld's troops you name it!! They're all there!! They're all shouting, screaming and they're all goin...**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

_**Buddy youre a boy make a big noise  
Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin your can all over the place**_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

_**  
**_**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

_**  
Buddy youre a young man hard man  
Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin your banner all over the place**_

We will we will rock you

_**Sing it! Ah!  
We will we will rock you**_

**Thud! Thud! Clap!**

_****_

Buddy youre an old man poor man  
Pleadin with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you

_**Sing it!!  
We will we will rock you**_

_**Everybody**_

_**We will we will rock you**_

_**We will we will rock you!**_

As soon as they stopped the combatants came into the courtyard of the castle. Both of them staring at each other, piercing through the others heart and soul, getting a glimpse of their enemy

Wolfram was wearing his usual blue soldier uniform; Murata on the other hand...was dressed like a ninja!! Black mask, everything in black (A/N: LOL tight clothes he's looking sexy! XD)

Yuuri was in the courtyard too. Somehow, someone told him about the duel and somehow managed to get them to attend (A/N: the only person I can think of close enough to the king to do that is non other than...Conrad). He sat near the edge of the ring

Both combatants entered the ring, a referee stepped in

"All right you two! I want a nice clean fight; majutsu use has been prohibited in this duel, knocking the opponents weapon off his hand does nothing, the duel will continue until one of you submits or either one of you is knocked out of the ring, is that understood??"

They both nodded

The referee stepped out of the ring

No turning back from here on in

"The signal for the duel is about to begin!" another referee said

30 sec. before noon

They take their stances

Wolfram spreads his feet, one foot forward. One hand resting on his scabbard, other hand on his sword hilt. He's in the _**seme**_ stance (A/N: LOL not the position you think! _seme_ is a Japanese word for attacker, _Uke_ is Japanese for defender or receiver of attack)

Murata was just staying still. Calm, composed, and relaxed. Looks like he's going to be the _**Uke**_ here.

_"Just remember not to let him win, I don't have to beat him too badly, I just have to make sure he doesn't win"_ the Sage thought

20 seconds before noon

The King gets up and goes to Wolfram. Wolfram doesn't notice him until he places a hand on his shoulder

"Wolfram...Good luck" he then turned and left

(A/N so sorry but my hands are getting tired I haven't slept since I put up chapter 1!! I decided to split this chapter in two because really need to sleep! I'm going to put up the duel after I get some rest I promise that!)


	5. And the winner is

**HERE IT IS! THE DUEL! THE OUTCOME WILL DEDIDE WHO WILL BE THE ROYAL CONSORT!! THERE IS ALSO A KISSING SCENE!!I also had to summarize this duel because the original was too long and too detailed for readers and I don't want anyone dozing off while reading this!!**

**Thanks Reviewers**

**death by storm: hope you like it!!**

**hearmelaugh: uhmmm... I think it's bad if Wolfram goes emo ( we've all seen him emo, and if he goes emo during the duel, he's not gonna care about the rules and then he start shooting fireballs everywhere hitting Yuuri accidentally, hurting him yet again, 1st time Yuuri was hurt emotionally now it's physical XD)**

**ninaluv: if you don't like him in tight clothes wait and see what happens during the duel XD**

**yurixwolfram: yep this fic rating MIGHT change if MORE PEOPLE VOTE FOR A LEMON PLEASE VOTE!!!(unless most of my readers are under aged then I have no choice but NOT to post it)**

**Yuuram88: To be honest it wasn't interesting way to end it, I just ended up with what I could type until my hands gave out XD**

**Chapter 5: And The Winner Is...**

Wolfram stood shocked from what just happened for a moment, but then came back to his senses, focusing on the duel "_Win this duel first kiss him later..."_ he thought

5 seconds to noon

Adrenaline starts pumping and both combatants are shaking

**"DING DING DING!!"**

"Begin!!" Shouts a referee

Wolfram charged forward to the Great Sage, shouting out a battle cry

Murata was just standing there, not moving (the same stance he was when he was sparring the soldiers last night)

Wolfram was only a few feet away, he was sure he was going to knock him out with one blow when all of a sudden...

**CLANG!**

The Great Sage draws his sword and blocks the attack and throws Wolfram a few feet away, he did this so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it

Wolfram somehow manages to stay on his feet after such a strong blow

"What the-" his sentence was cut short when The Great Sage started to attack

The Great Sage gives no mercy as he gives a series of quick blows

Wolfram blocked these and went for a straight forward, downward chop with his sword

The Sage countered with an underhand flip (A/N: it's when you twist your wrist and bring the sword close to your chest)

The Duel was short, but intense, filled with a series of quick stabs, thrusts, slashes, blocks, and counter-attacks.

Everyone thought that there was no doubt, who was going to win this duel...Wolfram was all tired and sweaty, while Murata hasn't even made a sweat

That was until one lucky blow from Wolfram came close to The Great Sage's face, but he managed to dodge it, not getting a scratch on his face.

Unfortunately though it knocked off his glasses. Wolfram took notice of this and took advantage, moving as stealthily as possible to get close enough to finish the duel with one quick, strong blow.

"_Oh crap"_ the Sage thought, _"oh well might as well give my all in this, I'm not sure anymore if a can win this but I'm giving it my all!"_

The Sage now relied on his other senses closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable

Wolfram attacked, but to his surprise the Great Sage still had some fight in him as he blocked his attack

From here on in the duel was evenly matched. Both combatants are now tired and sweaty, so sweaty that soon both of them shed their clothes.(A/N: only the top LOL!!)

Gunter and Gwendal fainted with nosebleeds

Conrad was shocked and wide eyed

Lady Celi was ecstatic

The maids, guards, and all the others servants started shouting and whistling

Yuuri on the other hand...can't be described as anything else but..._**A DROOLING IDIOT!!**_

With a few ounces of strength left within both combatants Murata, launched one last stab which Wolfram dodged and Murata was falling when 2 things occurred:

1. He didn't notice until the last minute that they were so close to the edge of the ring because he couldn't see that well without his glasses

2. Trying to save himself from falling he quickly grabbed on to the closest thing to him which happened to be Wolfram

So here we are, both combatants went out of the ring at the same time, the signal that the duel was over was given, the referee's were going over the rules and talking amongst each other and soon came up with a compromise

The senior among the referees went to the two

"So...am I still the king's fiancé?" The blond asked

"Yes" answered the referee

"Does this mean I win?"

"No"

The Great Sage smirked "It's a draw" "_well at least he still didn't win so that means I'm going to go collect from shibuya"_

"Huh?" But how can I still be his fiancé if I didn't win??

He raised a textbook "According to the rulebook page 32, in the instance of this kind of duel which has been fought for the sake of love, that **in the event of a draw both combatants are hereby from this day forth, given the title as fiancé of the person they've been fighting for"**

"WHAT?!!" The blond yelled

_"Well at least I still got to be Yuuri's fiancé, the plan might still work if not better" The Sage thought smirking evilly_

The Sage then got up and walked to the king and got a pair of extra glasses from the king smiling at a thank you then saying...

"Shibuya since I am your fiancé now I just want to make it official by proposing to you but not they way it's done here but on earth" he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a box

Wolfram was just confused at this, until Conrad stepped in explaining the details of how this ritual is done to his younger brother

Murata opened the box revealing a ring with a golden gemstone at the center; he took the ring into his hand and gently slipped it into Yuuri's finger while saying in a romantic voice...

_"Walk straight and_

_Be true to yourself,_

_Radiate a greater glow_

_Than anyone else around you_

_May you become everyone's..._

_Shining sun"_

He then took out another box opening it revealing a second ring with similar design but with a silver crownpiece he gave it to Shibuya to put on him, It was Yuuri's turn to say something...

_"Illuminate the way_

_With a gentle light_

_Shining in the darkness_

_May you become the one _

_Who nestles closest to the sun_

_May you become the gentle glowing moon"_

"Hehe prodigy of the Sun and the Moon, romantic isn't it??"

"Sure is" The King said blushing

They were leaning in close to each other, eyes fluttering closed, everyone was either squealing, fainting from heavy nosebleeds, or whistling, When Conrad finished explaining the custom to his brother who stormed off to stop them from what they were doing.

_"Oh no you don't!! Don't even dare kiss him!! He thought_

He shoved Murata away and then pulled Yuuri to him when all of a sudden...

1.He lost his balance and fell backwards

2.He was still holding Yuuri firmly, so Yuuri fell down with him

So what happened next was there was a Steaming mad Great Sage who was also blushing seeing the two...kissing

Yuuri gasped at the feel of Wolfram's lips (bad idea), suddenly Wolfram slips his tongue into his mouth, patting, and rubbing Yuuri's tongue and soon enough there were sparks shooting in his body, he was getting overwhelmed with pleasure, he then replies to Wolfram's advances by clashing his tongue with the other, and rubbing his body up and down Wolfram which earned him a very loud moan. He didn't even notice everyone who had fainted at the site of this because all he thought now was...

_"This is the happiest day of my life!"_


	6. Consummating the Union  or not

**OMG! So sorry to all of you for making you wait but...I misplaced the original handwritten copy of this fic!! Good news is I found the one for the next chapter, so sorry if its soo short but when I do find out where are the rest I will type them , then edit, then post them A.S.A.P.!!(If I don't find them I can still write the fic because I still have the summary Imprinted in my head XD)**

**Anyways...thank you reviewers**

**hearmelaugh: I know!! LOL, there's more Yuuram coming soon!**

**death by storm: I'd figure you were going to say that!**

**ninaluv: yep it sure will**

**Maeleene: I only have a few things to say.**

**1. Thanks for the advice**

**2.I know that they're OOC but whatever gives you a laugh, I'm satisfied ( If you did laugh I'd be very happy )**

**3. I'm too lazy to make any good fics I just like to make "comic stress relief" fics XD**

**4. If you thought that was a doozy wait until they get to...bed XD!!**

**Chapter 6 Consummating the Union ( or not)**

Zzzzzippp!!! The Sound of zippers being opened as Wolfram's hand went wandering into the unknown

They would have stay in that position for hours if not for a certain dark haired man who had just recovered from his fainting, walked to them

"Ahem"

The two looked up and then looked away realizing what they were doing just a moment ago trying to conceal their blush

"Although it is very inappropriate for you two to do such things in public, it is good to know that you two are going to have a _very_ healthy sex life, thus keeping you two out of trouble being too _**busy**_ with _**other activities**_" said Gwendal as he turned and left going to his office to make lots of plushies and drink lots of whiskey to get that image of his brother being topped out of his head

The words that he just said kept ringing in the two youngster's ears, their blush becoming even deeper until it was scarlet

Having his senses and thoughts rush back into him, Yuuri then stood up zipping up his zipper and then started...Screaming

"AAAAaaHHhhhh!! I don't believe this! I just got to kiss Wolfram!! My first kiss, and it was so...so..."

"...Wonderful" Wolfram finished then he blinked and eyes went wide

"Did you say your first??" Eyes beaming, glittering so full of happiness

Yuuri didn't respond but his face responded by turning the deepest shade of red humanly possible

"Yu-Yuuri...you liked it didn't you?" he asked stuttering then smirking at him

Yuuri's face responded again by turning the deepest shade of red _**THAT EVER EXISTED! **_

Before Yuuri could say anything Murata started talking

"Sigh...

_"That should have been me! He thought, but even If I didn't have your first kiss I have something else in store for you!"_

"...Gwendals right...you shouldn't do such things in public so I've decided..." said the Sage

"Decided what?" asked Yuuri

Murata then took a firm hold of Yuuri with his left hand then raised his right fist in the air saying...

"To the bedroom!!" he said as he then dragged Yuuri

"Wha-What??!!" stuttered the king

"Hey! And just what are you planning??!!" asked a blond prince chasing them

Before long they reached the King's bedroom Murata quickly opened the door walked in the closed and locked it before Wolfram could get in

"Phew that was close, He nearly got in" said the sage panting

"Just what are you planning Murata??"

"Shut up and listen" the sage leaned in whispering so Wolfram who was at the door could not hear them

A few moments later...

"ARGG!! Ahhh... Mu-Murata!! Where are you touching me??!!" Yuuri Shouted

Wolfram, Who was just outside the door, quickly froze then his blood started to boil at what he heard

"Oh don't worry Shibuya, I'm going to give you the best feeling you ever had in your life!!"

Wolfram was shocked; it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in there

"Mom! Somebody...HELP ME!!!" He shouted and soon enough a crowd has gathered at the door of his room

"Wolfram what's going on??!" asked Conrad

"The-They're co-consummating the Union" he said gasping for breaths

"What??" Conrad asked confused

"Th-The S-sage is de-de-deflowering the k-king!" he stuttered

"I don't understand..." Conrad said

**"HE'S RAPING THE KING YOU IDIOT!! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!!"** the blond yelled as he soon somehow managed to open the door

He saw Murata lying on top of Yuuri, both of them shirtless, he then went and grabbed Murata and shoved him out the door and then closed it.

Murata smirked "_mission accomplished!" he thought_

Wolfram was on the bed while Yuuri started to get dressed; Wolfram felt something snap inside him seeing Yuuri...like that, he was feeling like a fox, a very hungry one

"Stop looking at me like that!" said the king

"Like what??" The blond asked innocently

"Like you're going to eat me!!"

In a split second Yuuri found himself pinned to the bed by Wolfram, Wolfram smirked, started licking the king's ear then saying "Ne,Yuuri" he swirled his tongue on the earlobe

"I already had your first kiss but I'm not satisfied yet

"Hmm?" was all Yuuri could say as he was still struggling to get free

"I want...to be your first...everything Yuuri" he nipped the tender flesh "don't you agree?"

"Y-yes!" he gasped heat pulsing through his veins

**OMG BWAHAHAHAHAA IM SOO MEAN, WELL HERES THE DECIDING FACTOR!! IF I DON'T GET at least 5 VOTES FOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER IM NOT POSTING IT!! VOTE FOR YUURAM!! VOTE FOR HOT SWEATY MANSEX!!**


	7. A little privacy Please?

**I promised myself I wouldn't post the lemon until I get 5 votes but WHAT THE HELL, I'm Going to post it sooner or later anyway! XD 4 votes is good enough, so from this day forth THIS FIC IS RATED M **

**Thanks to the reviewers/voters of HOT SWEATY MANSEX:**

**yurixwolfram: Yep the long awaited SWEATY MANSEX! And unfortunately...yes he DID something because it had to sound convincing, although I will not specify what he DID (just typing it gets me shivers down my spine)**

**alice22: I agree he had waited so long, I am just amazed at how he didn't snap sooner and just jumped on Yuuri**

**death by storm: thanks and hope you like the lemon**

**ninaluv: hehehe...hope you like this chapter **

**Chapter 7: A little privacy please??!**

In a split second Yuuri found himself pinned to the bed by Wolfram, Wolfram smirked, started licking the king's ear then saying "Ne,Yuuri" he swirled his tongue on the earlobe

"I already had your first kiss but I'm not satisfied yet

"Hmm?" was all Yuuri could say as he was still struggling to get free

"I want...to be your first...everything Yuuri" he nipped the tender flesh "don't you agree?"

"Y-yes!" he gasped heat pulsing through his veins

But then he just realized what he said, eyes went wide and then he said a very loud "NO"

"No? As in you don't want this?" he asked as he was rubbing his body up and down Yuuri

"Yes..I mean no...awww hell I don't know!!"

"Are you enjoying this?" he said sensually stroking the majestic dick

"Actually...Um...yes" he said between gasps

"Then stop being so nervous and jumpy! I'm not going to eat you _(Not literally anyway)_ or anything"

"Uhm...Okay...I'll Try" he said screwing his eyes shut

"I'm going to give you the best feeling you ever had that you'll never be nervous or jumpy about this ever again!" he said sternly as he started to kiss Yuuri

slow and gently at first so the wimp won't get too nervous and start backing out, but when their tongues met again well...

Everything started to change rapidly as slow motions were changed by extremely passionate kissing and the sweet feeling of skin rubbing against skin which wasn't much because Yuuri was still clothed

Having noticing this he took a firm grip of the offensive clothing and in one swift move he ripped off the black school uniform, he relished at the site he was given, a firm, developing body, abs forming from daily exercises, sparring with Conrad, and that sport he calls baseball, he started touching Yuuri body and he relished the fact that his body was so firm and hard

_OH! I love it! And it's all mine! ALL MINE!!_ his overpossesive mind thought

Yuuri on the other hand was gasping for breath, his breath hitching at every touch Wolfram made

Wolfram started to trail a line of kisses downward until his gaze are met by a pair of black pants getting in the way, he groaned and started to quickly undo the pants, removing the belt and opening the zipper once more which was casually closed by Yuuri a while ago

He would have continued if it was not for some minor annoyance

"Wolfram! What the hell are you doing in there!" Conrad said banging on the door

"First The Great Sage now you! You can't indulge in such things until you are bound by matrimony!" Conrad said finally barging through the door the scene in front of him was his little bother on top of Yuuri, Wolfram's mouth was open and was about to ingulf the King's royal dick, Wolfram closed his mouth turned around eyes narrowing and piercing as he shouted:

"**A Little privacy please?!"**

A few moments later...

Conrad quickly open the door went through it and closed the door shut gasping for breath eyes wide with shock and fear

His clothes were torn, his face covered with scratches arms covered in bruises

"I am NOT going back in there" he said

He then took a deep breath and sighed

"Your Majesty... I promised to protect you with my life but...I'm sorry...there are some things I cannot protect you from...

**...I cannot protect your virginity!"**

Inside the bedroom Wolfram turned back and slowly and seductively crawled his way back to Yuuri on the bed

He smirked "now where were we??"

**SO SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT LIKE THIS BUT I WANTE TO KEEP YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUNNING! I'm Going to post the "Real Fun Stuff" soon XD**


	8. Trying out for the 'Big Leagues'

**Woot! I'm so happy! Why, you ask? **

**1. I'm new**

**2. Even though the fact I'm new and NEVER wrote a romance fanfic before I've managed to get 1400 hits and 29 reviews so far! (Might not be much for others but to me it means A LOT!) **

**But most of all...**

**3. I've found a fan-made picture of Yuuri ahem Stroking Wolfram and giving him an orgasm on the internet after searching for 3 weeks! XD (Yes they're both NAKED)**

**Please Give me at least 5 reviews per chapter so I will update DAILY!( Yes! I found the original handwritten script that I thought I lost!)**

**Anyways, thank you to the 2 only reviewers of chapter 7**

**death by storm: here's the update!**

**ninaluv: He would be terrified if not for the fact he was still dazed with lust and his only thinking of getting a BJ XD**

**This Chapter is Pure 100 Boy on Boy, Hot Steamy Mansex!!**

**Chapter 8: Trying out for the "Big Leagues"**

**...I cannot protect your virginity!"**

Inside the bedroom Wolfram turned back and slowly and seductively crawled his way back to Yuuri on the bed

He smirked "now where were we??"

Yuuri, who was still in a lust induced daze, was snapped back to reality at the voice he heard, he answered:

"uh...have some _fun?_" he said in a husky voice

"Yes" was the only reply he got as Wolfram went back to bed, crawling on all fours all the way up to Yuuri until their faces were only inches away

He leaned in, kissing Yuuri slowly

Passionately

Seductively

Their lips were meshed together, hands were exploring, tongues clashing, erections were straining, both of them moaning into the kiss as they soon parted for a moment to breathe, both boys gasping loudly for breath, and soon their eyes locked on to each other and were mesmerized, hypnotized by their soon to be lover's eyes, Wolfram snapped out of this daze then smiled evilly

Wolfram then went down and started nibbling on Yuuri's pink, pert nipple

Sucking it, biting gently, then soothing it with a swirl of his tongue, All of this was sending Yuuri over the edge, he was moaning out so loud he was sure all the castle's occupants heard it (if they did not faint from heavy nosebleeds from his first few moans a moment ago)

Over on the other side of the door a crowd of nose bleeding idiots has gathered some of them were Wolfram's men and they were shouting while having heavy nosebleeds:

**"You can do it! You can do it ALLLL...NIIGGHT...LOoooNNNnnGGg!!"**

Instead of feeling embarrassed at the situation, that his men were just outside the door and listening in on this "_private matter_" he instead felt inspired, their cheers making his resolve to make this the most memorable night of his and Yuuri's (and probably everyone else who was listening in and having heavy nosebleeds or squealing until their throats feel rough) entire life!

Yuuri on the other hand thought

"_man! as if they never heard this happening before! Could you guys butt out of our private life? Unless you guys want to come in and make this a free for all! He quickly shook that thought away "ahhhh! That's not me! It must be my teenage hormones!"_

Yuuri was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Wolfram going dangerously lower and lower until he felt something hot, moist, tight enveloping his erect penis

Yuuri mewled and started moaning "W-wolf!"

Wolfram was getting excited, working feverishly hard to bring Yuuri to a higher state of being

Wolfam started by licking the tip, swirling his tongue around it, then engulfed the top and still swirling his tongue, then he started sucking gently, then started leaning down, taking in as much of Yuuri as he could, he then started humming, keeping eye contact with Yuuri's face

Yuuri started thrashing around wildly gasping for breath, panting as loud as he could, moaning his lover's name like he had lost his ability of speech and "Wolf" was all he could say

They were both covered with sweat and the bed was also completely soaked with their sweat

Wolfram then paused for a moment and leaned back, removing Yuuri, the said person whimpered and was about to ask why he stopped when Wolfram started licking the underlying vein of Yuuri's cock, Yuuri gasped, Wolram started to lick all around Yuuri's cock, coating him with saliva

"S-stop! W-Wolf-ram! I-I'm Going to..!" Yuuri tried to warn him and Wolfram Stopped for a moment then looked up

"Now the _**Real fun**_ begins" he said as his face displayed a sheepish grin

Yuuri was confused at first until Wolfram started to remove his pants that were still on, and then positioned himself above Yuuri's dick, satisfied with his positioning, he then lowered himself onto Yuuri's dick, enveloping him in his hot, tight, welcoming hole

"Wait.Wait.Wait!" Yuuri tried to protest

Wolfram was wincing in pain; he gritted his teeth, holding his breath for a while, ignoring Yuuri's pleas

"You're not stretched out! You're not even lubed up yet!" Yuuri was complaining to him

Wolfram was still ignoring his pleas, then because of either the sheer amount of pain, or the amount of time he was holding his breath...he fainted, his body went numb he didn't move.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, he then saw the other boy not moving "Wolfram!" he shrieked

A few hours later...

Wolfram woke up, still in Yuuri's bed, his head was spinning a bit, he tried to get up but he felt something painful in his rear when he tried to move

"Ow!" Wolfram yelped

"You're finally awake" Yuuri said he was still undressed, having a towel on his waist and another draped on his shoulder (fresh, and fully showered, and "_**WET"**_)

"Wha-What happened?" Wolfram asked curiously

"You fainted that's what happened" Yuuri stated simply

Yuuri's face took up a frown as he started scolding Wolfram

"Honestly! What were you thinking?! Taking on something as big as mine without any lube!"

Wolfram pouted "I'm sorry"

"I just-" he started

Yuuri raised an eyebrow

"I just wanted...To try out for the _**"Big Leagues"**_ he stated

Yuuri's body and face stiffened

Yuuri then let out an evil smile

"Oh Wolfram..." he said seductively, moving close to the bed

**"Come here!" **he said as he jumped Wolfram

"**Let's PLAY BALL!!"**

"Kyaaa!!!" was all Wolfram could mutter

**BWAHAHAHAHA I hope you guys like it!! If I get 15 comments I'm going to go post 3 LEMONS IN A ROW!! XD**


	9. Tired of Interruptions

**Sigh...is it really too much to ask for 5 reviews for each chapter?? And if you are going to review, at least say something about my fanfic**

**Please note that this will be the last chapter I will put up until I get 5 reviews per chapter (I'm only asking for 5, not 10, not 20, or 216)**

**Sigh...3000 plus hits on my story but so few reviews...give me something to read, give me comments, give me flames, I don't care, I just need something to read**

**Anyways...to those who reviewed**

**hearmelaugh: the story plot will reassert itself soon enough, and sadly, since I didn't get 15 reviews...I'm deleting the 3 in a row Lemon( good news is it's only 3 Lemons, I'm going for a record by putting up at least 5 in this fic)**

**death by storm: yep, he fainted (I honestly don't know how the idea came to my head but I was glad it did)**

**wolfiegirl93:'gives warm smile' thanks for reviewing my story (BTW about your story, I'm still going to Pawn Vontlare's ss!!) **

**ninaluv: yes, everything was his plan, but there was something he didn't plan on...You'll find out in my upcoming chapters**

**'Group hugs everyone who reviewed' **

**Sigh...I really am in a bad mood now...**

**Chapter 9: Tired of interruptions**

"I just wanted...To try out for the _**"Big Leagues"**_ he stated

Yuuri's body and face stiffened

Yuuri then let out an evil smile

"Oh Wolfram..." he said seductively, moving close to the bed

**"Come here!" **he said as he jumped Wolfram

"**Let's PLAY BALL!!"**

"Kyaaa!!!" was all Wolfram could mutter

In a mere split-second, Wolfram found himself pinned to the bed; his hands were pinned on either side of his head, he was momentarily dazed from this sudden movement by Yuuri

Yuuri was smiling wickedly, chuckling; he then went down and planted a soft kiss on Wolfram's lips

The kiss, however became more than soft and chaste when the kiss registered in Wolfram's head, his eyes fluttered closed as he darted out his tongue, and started licking Yuuri's bottom lip, asking permission for them to open

Yuuri granted permission and opened his mouth slowly, his own tongue darting out to greet the 'guest', their tongues made contact, sending sparks to both participants bodies, their tongues doing a dance of fiery passion, mirroring their body's movements as Yuuri let go of his grip on Wolfram's hands so that they can begin exploring each other

The towels that Yuuri were wearing around his waist was quickly discarded and landed near the door, he then went back to the pleasurable task at hand

Their hands begun their exploration, and they were touching every inch of each other's exposed skin, the heat between them increasing with every touch, and with every touch, sends another wave of sparks shooting through their bodies, they began to make soft cries of moans caused by pure lust and pleasure, while their mouths were still locked together, muffling the sounds they made so no one heard them

When they parted for air, breathing grew ragged, Yuuri left the Wolfram's lips to trail a line of kisses down his neck, finding it to be a very sensitive area, as the blond breathing hitched as he was doing this. He lavished each inch of skin with attention from his lips, teeth, and tongue. When he reached the junction of Wolfram's shoulder and his neck, he bit down roughly, marking Wolfram as his, and making the blonde cry out, arching his back at the intense sensation of pleasure and pain, finding he liked this "rough" activity

They would have continued if it wasn't for the same minor annoynace that disturbed them before

BANG!! The doors flew open revealing the Maou's godfather and protector, sword raised, ready to protect the king and his fiancé

"What the hell is going on..." he blinked and gasped, eyes went wide" ...oh dear" he lowered his sword, looked away and blushing furiously

The two youngster's looked at him before looking away, and then Wolfram looked at Conrad again, who was still blushing furiously, and Wolfram stared at him with a deadly glint in his eyes

"Lord...Weller" he said in an angry tone

Conrad looked at his little brother

"Are you trying to interrupt us again?!" he said in a very deadly tone

Conrad was dazed temporarily before snapping back to reality and smiling a goofy smile, trying to copy Yuuri's goofy smile as he scratched his head

"Ah...eheheh...N-no...I-I-I wasn't!..P-Please C-Continue what you were doing" Conrad sweat dropped (he still remembered last time he tried to interrupt his younger brother)

"W-well then...I'll be off" he said as he went back through the door, closed it, locked and ran towards Gwendal's office

In Gwendal's office...

"I told you that they were doing **IT** again! And you should not even try to interfere with them! You still remember last time...don't you??" Gwendal was ranting

"I know..but it's my duty to make sure everything is alright, and that means I must come running, ready to defend our king no matter what" he stated simply

Ugh...you're just trying to make up an excuse to see who's on top! Aren't you Lord Weller?? Shouted Gwendal

No comment by Conrad but his face was flushed and deep crimson

Gwendal was starting to play with his finger like he was knitting "So...Who's on top??"

"Huh?" not understanding what his brother meant at first and then when he realized what he meant, Conrad started to smile evilly

"I'm sure you got a good look at who was on top! You were there for more than 5 minutes! Maybe you even joined in for a while..." Gwendal shuddered at the thought "Ugh...maybe not, but the point is..."

"Why Gwendal?? You want to know **THAT** badly who was on top??" Conrad smirked

"Look! I'll gladly put you on leave for a week and give you dozens of plushies for **THAT** small piece of information"

"Make it 3 weeks, Me and Yozak and I want a dozen pandas and 2 dozen assorted animals" Conrad stated his demand and smiled evilly

"Arg...Sigh...All right... it's a deal" Gwendal gave in

"Good" he said then started moving behind Gwendal, leaned in and gave the information he wanted...I mean **NEEDED**

after getting the piece of information, Gwendal started to shiver and his nose was running blood, breathing raggedly, Conrad enjoyed his reaction and left the room with a smile plastered on his face

Back to the bedroom...

"Oh, hoooh, Oh, oh, oh, ah, yes!" Wolfram moaned, eyed screwed shut as Yuuri went down and started pinching the blonde's pink nipple with one hand and biting, sucking, licking the other, Yuuri then leaned back, started staring at the blonde and smiling evilly

"We've made it past the first base, now for the second" Yuuri said in a seductive voice

Yuuri then went off the bed, leaving behind a confused, rather turned on blonde, he reached the drawer and pulled something that looked like a jar, and then grinned evilly as he realized what Yuuri had got in his hands

"Yuuri" he murmured "I didn't know you had prepared"

"What do you think?? After that incident where you fainted I would rather be prepared than having you faint again" he stated simply "and don't ask me where I got it! It was embarrassing enough to ask someone for this!"

Yuuri then went back to bed and grinned sheepishly as he lied next to Wolfram

"Now then, shall we begin??" he said as he started rubbing his hardened erection against the other, both moaning in pleasure

**Yep this is the last chapter I will post until I get at least 5 reviews (is it too hard to review?? I just want 5)**


	10. Play Ball! part 1

**Wow...I just notice something wrong with my story...I FORGOT GRETA!!! OMG!! GRETA FANS DON'T KILL ME!! I'm working on it right now!! I'm reading my script and seeing if I could find a way to squeeze her in! I'm going to post it when Inspiration strikes me hard in the head!**

**Arigatou to those who reviewed:**

**death by storm: 'ahem'...you'd better ask him yourself why he needs it XD (Gwendal is most of the times secretive, I'm just wondering what kind of imagination he has)**

**ninaluv: yep I would too, but instead of barging in and risk getting beaten by a fiery blonde, I would rather drill a hole in the door and charge anyone who wants to see all the "action" XD**

**pikeebo: yep, but I'm afraid that he might get TOO MUCH attention here, I'm also happy for making you happy **

**Heart of a Crescent: oh don't worry; my story is a 'love triangle' until the wedding part (which would be the last chapter), there will be MuraYuu action in later chapters, the reason I'm only posting Yuuram now is because of a majority vote, so remember VOTE FOR WHICH PAIRING YOU LIKE!! Yuuram or MuraYuu, but either way... IT only takes 1 VOTE to change the plot! SO get voting!! VOTE BY COMMENT!! VOTES ARE STILL BEING COUNTED UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER (where there will be a wedding scene where Yuuri decides who's the best man and who's going to be the Queen...I mean "Royal Consort" XD)**

**hearmelaugh: 'Hits myself on head' I didn't know about anonymous review until now LOL, anyway I just enabled it so everyone review!! anyway...you really think I might kill off my readers with "too much" guyxguy sex? does that mean I have to cancel my most prized creation?? THE 3 way Mansex of MurataxYuurixWolfram??**

**and how many Lemons would you recommend then for my fic??**

**Chapter 10: Play Ball!!**

"What do you think?? After that incident where you fainted I would rather be prepared than having you faint again" he stated simply "and don't ask me where I got it! It was embarrassing enough to ask someone for this!"

Yuuri then went back to bed and grinned sheepishly as he lied next to Wolfram

"Now then, shall we begin??" he said as he started rubbing his hardened erection against the other, both moaning in pleasure

"Yes! Oh, God! Yes! Please!" Wolfram moaned between gasps as they were still rubbing each other's growing, and hardening bulge

"Do you have any Idea how _sexy_ you sound??!" it was so loud it was almost a shout

Yuuri then went and took the stopper off from the jar and coated his fingers thoroughly with it, he then went down to Wolfram's thighs and Wolfram eagerly screwed his eyes shut, tilting his head sideways, looking all soo cute, innocent, and _sexy_ and spread his pale, slim legs, anticipating...I mean wanting...I mean **NEEDING **what was to come

Yuuri then went and started rubbing his hands with the lube, heating it, and when he was satisfied, he then took his index finger and placed it at the puckered up muscle that is Wolfram's anus, he then proceeded to massage that opening with his index finger, catching the way the blonde's breathing hitched at the contact, he then started to penetrate Wolfram with his index finger

Wolfram was starting to thrash around wildly at this new, unfamiliar sensation of pleasure and pain

"here comes the batter...stepping up to the plate" Yuuri said as he was still penetrating the blond with his finger, once his finger was all the way in, he then started to thrust his finger into Wolfram

"Strike one!" he said as he failed to hit a certain spot

Wolfram was gripping the mattress with all his strength, wincing in pain, gritted his teeth to muffle a groan

"Strike two!" he said as he thrust again, failing to find that sweet spot

Wolfram was holding his breath

With one last thrust, he felt that he hit something inside Wolfram with a different texture than anything else inside him, which made the blond cry out in pure and complete ecstasy as he shouted the most pornographic phrase that Yuuri sweared he had ever heard (A/N: wasn't able to write that phrase because just thinking about it gives me nosebleeds)

Yuuri then knew, that he had found _that_ sweet spot, and began mercilessly abusing it with his finger

"Oh! It's a hit! And it's going...going...**GONE!" **as he said 'gone' he hit that prostrate with one thrust that was so hard that it made the blond cry out and arch his back dangerously, that it threatened to snap, and Wolfram, overcome with this pleasurable sensation, spattered his cum all over his stomach, Yuuri paused of a moment, then he leaned down, and started licking Wolfram's cum covered stomach, continuing this all the way down to Wolfram's still hard erection, while he's fingering him with his index finger

It should have been disgusting, seeing that sensuous display but what the hell... It's turning Wolfram back on to full hardness already!

"Lick...lick...liiiicckkkk..._**Sluuuurrrpppp**_!...swallow...lick...slurp...lick...swallow was the motion that Yuuri was doing which was quickly sending Wolfram over the edge for the second time

"Ah! Oh My God! Yuuri!! Less teasing! And more fucking!!" the blond gasped before he continued "I want you in me **now**!!" Wolfram demanded between gasps

"God! Don't rush me! Or you'll just faint again!"

**'Yawn'... got to go to sleep...I'll post the rest up when I wake up and when I get my 5 reviews**


	11. Play Ball! part 2

**Ok first off I want to apologize for not being able to update because I was in the hospital getting some blood transfer and some rest. I managed to convince my friends and the doctor at the hospital I was stressed out, my head was spinning and that's what they believe caused my severe nosebleed ( which by the way, they estimated I emptied about **_**4 LITERS OF BLOOD**_** onto my desktop computer). Now I'm back and the first thing I did when I got home was clean up all the dried blood on my keyboard, and my computer screen (which I used a windshield wiper to clean up). I honestly don't know why at first I got a nosebleed like that. I'm already used to the notion of those two kissing, but the notion of them **_**KISSING IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF SCREAMING FANGIRLS**_** was the factor that made my nose become the Niagara falls of blood!**

**Anyways...to the reviewers:**

**hearmelaugh: hmmm...I don't know what makes me so special that you read my story, I'm actually just a newbie writer, but if you do find out what makes you amused about me, please don't hesitate to tell me. And also... why do Lemons give you a headache???**

**It's supposed to give you nosebleeds, or make you scream, or squeals like a fan girl. I'll take you into consideration when writing Lemons. And thank you for being patient for me to reinsert the plot**

**ninaluv: uhh...VERY loud, and you'll get your answer about those people who were outside in this chapter, as for Murata...he'll be in the later chapters**

**yuurixwolfram: it's okay...and yes you're right! That line is for Günter; Conrad is acting like that because:**

**1. He wants to make sure Wolfram doesn't do anything he will regret later on (spoiling his wedding night, considering that he wins Yuuri over before Murata does)**

**2. He has a duty to "protect" the king, but the thing is...protect him from what?? ( all Conrad knows about his duty is to protect the king from everything. so he ends up protecting Yuuri from a hyperactive Günter, to a being used as a human shield when Wolfram who has a emotional fit**

**as for baseball...here's the update with the "second inning" XD**

**death by storm: If you won't mind seeing murayuu then you're in for a treat in my later chapters ( and also the 3 way! LOL)**

**alice22: uhh...correction alice, he's "down but not out", he'll make an appearance in my later chapters (because if he didn't than there would not be a 3 way ne?)**

**Heart of a Crescent: hey! I'm not evil (not completely anyway), it's not my fault I got a nosebleed, and no I don't need surgery, I only needed 2 days rest and some blood transfers, and there will be a threesome! If not, I'm going to cancel this story! as for your question about murayuu stories, try adultfanfiction(dot)net, I've seen at least 3 murayuu stories there**

**Chapter 11: Play Ball! Part 2**

"Lick...lick...liiiicckkkk..._**Sluuuurrrpppp**_!...swallow...lick...slurp...lick...swallow was the motion that Yuuri was doing which was quickly sending Wolfram over the edge for the second time

"Ah! Oh My God! Yuuri!! Less teasing! And more fucking!!" the blond gasped before he continued "I want you in me **now**!!" Wolfram demanded between gasps

"God! Don't rush me! Or you'll just faint again!"

"Would...ahh!...You...ah...just...mmmnnn...Hurry... ahh...Up...Wimp!" he said between gasps and in time with Yuuri's thrusts

Yuuri frowned

Yuuri: "Stop...Calling...Me...Wimp!" he said in time with his thrusts (The hardest he has ever done)

Wolfram:" ahhh...uggg...ahhh...HAaaaahhhh!" Wolfram spasmed on his stomach for the second time

Yuuri just had to congratulate himself, not releasing his cum when he saw Wolfram cum twice already

Just outside the door...

The crowd that had gathered a few hours ago had already dispersed when Yuuri came out to look for Gisela when Wolfram fainted

**Flashback**

Yuuri hastily puts some pants on and goes to the door

Yuuri opens the door...only to see a bunch of nose bleeding idiots, who try to hide but failed

"Uhhh...What are you guys doing here??"

"N-nothing S-sire, we were just passing by.." said a soldier wearing the Bielefeld Uniform but was not quite noticeable because of the amount of blood covering his uniform

"_were these guys listening in??' he shuddered at the thought_

"Ugh...never mind...could someone call Gisela??"

"Of course Sire!" the soldier saluted and went off to find Gisela

When Gisela got to the royal bedroom, Yuuri quickly dragged her inside

"W-What's seems to be the matter Your majesty??"

"I-It's Wolfram, he...he's not moving" Yuuri stuttered in a worried tone

Gisela smirked "may I ask what kind of "activities" have you two been doing??"

Yuuri blushed "Do I have to answer??!" he shouted

Gisela chuckled "No need your majesty...I'll check him up right now"

Gisela went over to the bed _"Well if he died, at least he died "happy" she thought_

She checked for a pulse then breathed a sigh of relief

"So how is he??"

"He'll be fine, as soon as he wakes up" She smiled as she left the room, placing her left hand on her nose to see if she was nose bleeding

"Phew, What a relief! I thought I'd "pile drive" Wolfram into the afterlife!" he said

_"Must prepare for next time so Wolfram doesn't faint again" he thought as he went after Gisela to get some "necessities"_

After getting the "necessities" from Gisela, Yuuri then went on his way back to the royal bedroom to put away the "necessities" in the closet, he stopped in front of the door to the bedroom and made an announcement to the nose bleeding idiots who were still there:

"All right you guys, "fun" is over, get back to your duties"

Everyone was disappointed but they all left anyway as he entered to put the "necessities" away, and then he got two towels and headed over to the royal baths to freshen up

After taking a bath he then went back to his room to check on Wolfram

**End of Flashback**

Two of Bielefeld's men were passing by when they heard "strange" sounds coming from his majesty's chamber again, they took a peek through the keyhole and then they started nose bleeding

"Hey! Let's call everyone! Tell them they're doing **IT** again!"

"Yeah!"

A few moments later...

"Step right up! For a "sneak peek"! 50 for 3 minutes!"

The crowd of nose bleeding idiots started clamoring to go first

"One at a time!"

Back inside the bedroom...

Wolfram sat up and suckled Yuuri's ear, earning him a throaty moan

"Ugh...Wolf..I'm trying to take this slow so could you..."

"Who said I want it slow?" he nipped the earlobe "Would you just hurry up! I can't take much more teasing!"

Yuuri really wanted to make this memorable, but he had to consent to the blonde, lest he be burned alive

Yuuri added another finger, Joining the other finger, Wolfram gasped as he was thrown back onto bed as soon as he felt 2 fingers penetrating him

Yuuri then started the Scissoring motion which made Wolfram wince in pain, but he then leaned over and planted a kiss on Wolfram's lips, distracting him long enough for him to add the third and final finger, as he crooked all three fingers and started stretching the blonde out completely, once he was satisfied that Wolfram was all stretched out, he pulled back all his fingers, The blonde whimpered at the loss of the sensation, but gasped as he felt something much larger touch his anus, he looked down, and stared for a while before giving Yuuri a permissive nod

"Past the second base onto the third" Yuuri said

Yuuri then slowly entered Wolfram, although he was stretched out, he was still tight as hell! Wolfram gritted his teeth, eyes screwed shut

Once he was all the way inside Wolfram, he waited for the blonde to adjust for the size before continuing

Wolfram then gave a permissive nod

Yuuri leaned back and thrusted forward, both participants moaning, the speed that they were going was slow at first until...

"Faster You Wimp! The Blond shouted

Yuuri popped a vein in his forhead

Yuuri gritted his teeth before replying

"Stop Calling me that! Oh I'll show you Wimp!"

The pace instantly quickened as Yuuri was literally pounding Wolfram like a jackhammer

Yuuri took one hand and started pumping Wolfram, Wolfram arched his back and cried out loud, Yuuri them timed his thrust in time with him pumping Wolfram, Yuuri kept hitting his prostrate like it was the 4th of July inside Wolfram

They both moaned out loud, moaning nonsense, moaning each other's names, moaning pornographic phrases, and then Wolfram screamed as his vision exploded, and all he could see was white light in the back of his head, his cum spattered 3 feet into the air before splashing down all over them like rain

Yuuri felt Wolfram clamp around him, and with a few more thrusts he then shouted **"Home Ruuuuunnnn!!" **as he soon followed Wolfram, shooting his cum inside Wolfram like shooting a gun at a firing range

They both were panting out loudly trying to catch their breath and soon enough, both of them fell dead asleep, staying in their positions

inside Yuuri's mind he thought: _"Correction! now __**THIS **__is the happiest day of my life!!"_

Outside the door...

The lucky person to witness the conclusion fainted with a smile plastered on his face


	12. Going so soon?

**I promised you guys I will update for every 5 reviews and I will! My computer crashed and it's…dead…..so the alternative I chose was to get out of our house……go to the nearest Internet Café and Start typing! Sorry if this is short but I'm Typing as much as I can before the owner of the Internet Café shows up and asks me to leave because my work is "disrupting" the other customers (some of them are banging their heads on the computer when they are reading over my shoulder)**

**Anyways…Review replies:**

**hearmelaugh: LOL! The very first reviewer, of chapter 11, and right after you reviewed I got banned for 3 days and I had to repost this! **

**Oddly funny?? OO yes, it was 3 feet in the air! It was a straight line of…You know what…. AND YES I WILL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO MAKE YOU NOSEBLEED!!**

**death by storm: haha me too! Threesome will be JUST a few chapters away…after I put up the MuraYuu parts of my story**

**Warning: To all Yuuram fans…PLEASE LOOK AWAY!! DON'T READ MY UPCOMING CHAPTERS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A HORNY MURATA! XD**

**miaceves: Glad I made you laugh , my stories are all having dirty phrases in them… It comes natural for me….I don't even notice that I accidentally wrote something dirty until I read it XD, here's the update**

**ninaluv: yep, they are pervs, and I'm not saying that this is the end!**

**Read and find out what I mean XD**

**Heart of a Crescent: Not my fault!! I'm not mean! If I was, I would update MONTHLY Instead of for every 5 reviews, that's why I'm throwing out my pride here and letting everyone in the Internet Café know that I'm **_**THIS**_** KIND OF PERSON! I will post soon and as for your question on places to find MuraYuu, try:**

**1.Livejournal**

**2.Google**

**3.Saigo no shou**

**5.Yaoi gallery**

**7. boys on boys on film**

**I know DOZENS OF SITES BUT I WON'T write them all**

**yuurixwolfram: 'gets you first aid' feel better? Thanks for staying with me and please…..bear with me when I say..Don't Kill me! I'm posting MuraYuu! **

**Chapter 12: Going so soon?**

Yuuri felt Wolfram clamp around him, and with a few more thrusts he then shouted **"Home Ruuuuunnnn!!" **as he soon followed Wolfram, shooting his cum inside Wolfram like shooting a gun at a firing range

They both were panting out loudly trying to catch their breath and soon enough, both of them fell dead asleep, staying in their positions

inside Yuuri's mind he thought: _"Correction! now __**THIS **__is the happiest day of my life!!"_

Outside the door...

The lucky person to witness the conclusion fainted with a smile plastered on his face

Upon Close inspection, that person was none other than…..

"Father!" Gisela cried out as she appeared out of nowhere and rand to her blood- covered father, Günter von Christ

A few hours later...

Yuuri was starting to wake up, he slowly tried to open his eyes, when they open, he starts rubbing off the cinder on his eyes, and starts to focus his vision

His vision clears, and he now realizes that he is In bed

"_What the hell am I doing in bed?" he asked himself_

He then feels the shifting of another body under the blankets next to him, and was starting to cuddle up on to his right arm, snuggling his head against Yuuri's arm

Yuuri yanked off the bedsheet revealing…

"_WOLFRAM!"_ He mentally shouted because he couldn't risk shouting and waking up the blonde

Yuuri's face paled

His face taking on that oh so famous **Oh…..My….GOD!** Look

His mind starting to replay pictures of his…."activities"

He shakes his head and makes a resolve

"I better get out of here before he wake up!"

He slowly lifted the blankets, up and over him, and slowly, and carefully tries to wriggle out of them when all of a sudden…

A hand reaches for him and drags him back to bed

Yuuri is shocked, did he wake Wolfram up? Impossible! He was moving as quietly as possible!

Yuuri then notices that Wolfram's eyes were still closed, and he was slightly snoring

"Phew! He's just dreaming!"

Yuuri was about to take that hand off his right shoulder when Wolfram spoke

"Yuuri?" he asked, eyes still closed

Wolfram then went and brought him closer, and soon made sweet skin-to-skin contact with Yuuri's thigh, which was making contact with his abdomen

Wolfram leaned in Yuuri's ear

"Leaving so soon…?" he said as he nipped the tender flesh making Yuuri gasp and moan

Wolfram then pulled back and was only a few inches from Yuuri's lips

"…Without giving me a goodbye kiss" he said as he leaned in, and started kissing Yuuri

Yuuri was temporarily dazed, then his thoughts came to him and he pushed away from the kiss

Yuuri was about to scold Wolfram but he noticed his eyes were still closed, and Wolfram went down going to Yuuri's abdomen, and he pressed his left cheek against it, then pulled back and started licking Yuuri's stomach, making his breathing hitch

Yuuri's eyes went wide as he realized

"Oh man! Wolfram's having Dirty Dreams about me!"

**OK this is all I could write for now…I'm hoping my pc gets fixed soon because I don't know how many more internet café I can go to and write this..I'll update when I'm able to**


	13. Going so soon? part 2

**Woot! Computer Fixed!! I can update as much as I want now!! That's why I'm posting next chapter even though I said I won't if I don't get 5 reviews, Now I'll try and make this long and fit all the remaining Yuuram bits in, so I can move on to the MuraYuu parts of my story!**

**Thanks to the Reveiwers:**

**yurixwolfram: I got your private message, and I understand, that for some reason, the Review window won't open, I'm glad you took time to send me a review via Private message, thanks for being at my back always **

**ninaluv: LOL! What are the odds? That your friend has the same dream as Wolfy's? Well, here's the update!**

**death by storm: well, glad I don't have to do **_**THAT **_**again, Those people were Really way too nosy, it's either all of them have nothing better to do or… they're all bishies..and like MY story….A LOT! XD**

**Chapter 13: Going so soon? Part 2 (Must resist the force!)**

Yuuri was temporarily dazed, then his thoughts came to him and he pushed away from the kiss

Yuuri was about to scold Wolfram but he noticed his eyes were still closed, and Wolfram went down going to Yuuri's abdomen, and he pressed his left cheek against it, then pulled back and started licking Yuuri's stomach, making his breathing hitch

Yuuri's eyes went wide as he realized

"Oh man! Wolfram's having Dirty Dreams about me!"

Wolfram was lapping his tongue around Yuuri's belly button, making Yuuri's breathing hitch, and his left hand was trailing upward, towards Yuuri's nipple,

He then pinched it, twist it, making Yuuri thrash around, and started crying out, crying out for more, and an ache started to form on his lower region, an ache that was so powerful, he wasn't sure he could control

"_No, This had to stop!" Yuuri thought_

A figure appeared inside Yuuri's head, he was covered in white, with a white robe and had a white beard, white hair and then the figure started to speak

"_You must resist the force! You are the chosen one! Do not give in to your hearts dark desires!"_

_Must!...resist…..the force!..Yunghhh…!_He started Thrashing around wildly

_The force…Too Strong! _

Another figure appeared, it appeared in his lower region, the region that was aching, the figure that appeared was dark, he was in black, and had a black robe, and was wearing a black helmet and mask

The figure reached out with his hand

"_Come, Yuuri, the force is strong within you….You cannot resist for long"_

The White figure started to speak

"_You must resist the force! Don't let it corrupt you!"_

The dark figure chuckled evilly

It didn't help that Wolfram suddenly went down, down and….started to lick Yuuri's dick, licking the head first, all around, swirling his tongue around the slit of Yuuri's dick,Yuuri was now looking helpless, Surrounded by this powerful feeling, he became dazed

"_Resistance it futile! Cross over….to the Dark side!!_

The White figure has now disappeared

Yuuri was now at the mercy of this dark figure, who was laughing evilly

Yuuri started close his eyes, thinking all was lost

But before he could do that, the dark figure changed appearance, and Yuuri took notice of this changing appearance and the dark figure has changed into the form of a woman, with brown eyes, and brown hair, made into a ponytail, wearing a frilly apron, holding a spatula, Yuuri eyes went wide again, and the figure started to speak

"_**Ganbatte! Yuu-Chan!"**_

"_**Oh…MY…God! **_

_**MOTHER!!"**_

Yuuri was now completely back in reality, back to the present where….Wolfram was still sucking his Dick!

Yuuri jumped out of bed, and started screaming, and he then dashed to the door, opening it , going through it, and then closing it, running away as fast as he could, running anywhere except back to his room

Back inside the bedroom….

Although Yuuri screamed out loud, the blonde was still dreaming, as he started sucking the pillow, licking it, hugging it, doing oh so many delicious thing to the pillow, that you would wish **YOU** were a pillow

Back outside….

Yuuri was still running, and as he passed a few servants, he noticed that they either stood shocked, started gaping like a fish, nose bleeding profoundly, or simply fainted

"What the hell??"

He then passed by Gwendal who started twitching like mad, blushing furiously as soon as he passed him

He then noticed how cold it was outside, as he then started to look at himself

He stopped running

His face paled

His faced then became bright red

In his rush to get away from a "dirty dreaming" Wolfram, he had forgotten something very important….

"_Oh……….. My…………. __**God! I'm Naked!!"**_ he shouted out loud and he then started running again

He then made a resolve to run to the first room he could think of, which was the infirmary

Inside the Infirmary….

A recently fainted Günter finally woke up inside the infirmary, next to him was his adopted daughter Gisela putting cotton inside his nose

"So….What did I miss?"

**Bang!**

The doors flew open

Revealing a hot, sweaty, and gasping for breath, **still erect king!!**

Günter's eyes went wide as he then exploded blood from his nose, taking out the cotton that was put there a moment ago

"Kya!!!" Gisela Squealed

Günter then went back to a comatose state

"Put some clothes on!!" Gisela ordered as she went to the cabinet, opening it, and threw a towel to the king

Yuuri picked up the towel and put it on his waist, he scratched his head as smiled his trademark goofy smile

"ah…ehehehe…Thanks"

A few minutes later….

"So that's what happened…" Gisela said as she smiled evilly

"Yeah…I kind of freaked out"

"Well…in any case…how is Günter?? "

"He'll be fine; he's just lost more blood than he ever had, but don't worry your majesty, I've dealt with this kind of situation before"

"Huh?"

"When lady Celi was still the maou…" Gisela paused and started blushing "uh…..let's just say she's worse than you two" she laughed dryly

"Oh, well anyway, could you go and get some clothes for me? I can't possibly go out like this again"

"It would be my pleasure your majesty, I'll be right back" She said as she bowed, and went to the door, and left the infirmary

Back inside the infirmary

Yuuri sighed as he waited for Gisela to return with some clothes, he seated next to Günter's still comatose self

He started hearing Günter saying something, and he then leaned in trying to hear what Günter was dreaming about

"H-Heika…."

"I-I am you loyal servant heika."

"I will do as you order me to"

"Oh…Heika…It is my pleasure to pleasure you"

Yuuri stiffened

"Does this feel good heika?"

"P-Please..e-enter me Heika.."

Yuuri started to shiver and then got up and went to the door

He was about to exit when the door opened revealing Gisela, with some black clothes, and the black G-string dangling from her fingertips

"Oh..Perfect timing"

Yuuri then took the clothes from Gisela and then went inside the cabinet and started getting dressed, which was hard to do considering he was inside a cramped space

Yuuri then went out of the closet, fully clothed

"Thank you Gisela, I'll be going off now"

"See you next time Heika"

Yuuri then went out of the infirmary

"hmmm..I wonder if Conrad is busy..maybe we could play baseball"

He asked people around if they have seen Conrad

"Sorry sire, but Lord Weller is out on a patrol today"

"Aww..thanks anyway"

"Sire.."

"hmm?"

"Why don't you go with your fiancé The Great Sage Murata? I'm sure he is feeling a bit left out, and would appreciate it if you would spend some quality time together"

"_He's not really my fiancé, it's just part of his plan, I think? But anyway, I'm sure that you guys might get suspicious if I don't spend some time with him" He thought _

"Uh…okay…Can you tell me where he is?"

"He has retired to Shinou temple, he is getting his belongings, before he moves in to the castle"

"He's moving inside the castle?"

"Of Course sire, he is your fiancé after all, as is sir Bielefeld"

"_Don't act surprised Yuuri, or they'll get suspicious"_

"O-of course, now could you get my horse ready?"

"Yes sire!"

**That Concludes the Yuuram parts of my story (I think) now on to the MuraYuu! Then the 3 way, then the wedding! OMFG! XD**

**This is to officially announce that THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START THE MURAYUU PARTS OF MY STORY! So beware Yuuram fans, Look away! When the MuraYuu sex scene comes! XD**


	14. The Strategist's plan Backfires

**Good News: I'm finally Updating**

**Bad News: since I only got 3 reviews (which is 60 percent of what I asked for) I'm posting 60 percent of the chapter only)**

**But hey…at least I'm updating (I've been online for 4 whole days, waiting…and waiting…and waiting. for someone to review, I gave up and got some REALLY needed sleep)**

**Thanks to those who stayed and reviewed:**

**ninaluv: well, though the fact that he liked it **_**a lot!**_** Yuuri can't accept the fact….HE lost HIS virginity to a guy! With Wolfram at that! And….HE'S only 15 years old! **

**P.S. what do you mean by cookie's??**

**death by storm: 'bounces along with you' here's the next chapter ( well 3/5 of it anyway)**

**yurixwolfram: yep…Günter is a scary, nose bleeding, overactive imagination, all over the cute maou, child molesting pervert! Brace Yourself, for MuraYuu **

**hmm…so you had a dream? PM me about your dream and I'll send you a PM if you're on the same track as I am and also…I will give you a hinting about my story plot**

**Chapter 14: The Strategist's plan backfires**

"Uh…okay…Can you tell me where he is?"

"He has retired to Shinou temple, he is getting his belongings, before he moves in to the castle"

"He's moving inside the castle?"

"Of Course sire, he is your fiancé after all, as is sir Bielefeld"

"_Don't act surprised Yuuri, or they'll get suspicious"_

"O-of course, now could you get my horse ready?"

"Yes sire!"

At Shinou temple….

While all of those "activities" were going on in the castle, Murata also known as the Great Sage was contemplating on his plan…and also some thought's of what happened after the duel

**Flashback**

They were leaning in close to each other, eyes fluttering closed, everyone was either squealing, fainting from heavy nosebleeds, or whistling, When Conrad finished explaining the custom to his brother who stormed off to stop them from what they were doing.

_"Oh no you don't!! Don't even dare kiss him!! He thought_

He shoved Murata away and then pulled Yuuri to him when all of a sudden...

1.He lost his balance and fell backwards

2.He was still holding Yuuri firmly, so Yuuri fell down with him

So what happened next was there was a Steaming mad Great Sage who was also blushing seeing the two...kissing

**End of flashback**

"Hmmm….. That was so nice, seeing those two kissing…**In Public no less!!**" He started laughing but his laughter was short lived as another flashback came to him

**Flashback**

_"That should have been me! He thought, but even If I didn't have your first kiss I have something else in store for you!"_

**End of flashback**

"ok….so what was I just thinking then…? Why am I acting….jealous over Yuuri's first kiss?" he asked himself

Thoughts about the "something else for you" came into his head, and he was thinking of what he meant by that, and a few moments later, his eyes went wide and he started blushing

He soon shook off those naughty thoughts

"Argg! I-I was not just thinking about that!...was I? he closed his eyes

His Imagination was picturing two people; one on top of the other, the one on top was him, and as soon as he realized that he was the one on top, his eyes snapped open as he made a conclusion, he stood up and shouted

"That must be it! It must be my teenage hormones! That's the only explanation to it! He said as he ran off, to his chamber, to try and "relieve himself"

"_The only reason I got jealous was Yuuri got to get a kiss before me!" he thought _

On his way to his Chambers, he made another plan, so that he could relieve this…anxiety he is feeling

His plan was simple….and stupid, he planned to bump into one of the maidens and fall on top of them, start kissing them, and make it look like an accident

So here he was waiting around one of the corners, waiting for a delectable, unsuspecting, big breasted maiden, to come walking by and then he will jump out of nowhere to kiss her

Murata's glasses beamed

He started to drool at the thoughts of his "perfect" plan, and soon enough he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and he started to ready himself to pounce on his unsuspecting prey

The footsteps became louder

He counted mentally

"_3…2…1.."_

He jumped out, only to receive the biggest shock of his life!

He tackled his unsuspecting victim to the ground, and didn't hesitate to place his lips over his victims, and make it look like an accident, and he closed his eyes

He was expecting a maiden, a beautiful, long haired, big squishy breasted maiden, but oh no….he got something far better…or worse

His lips were working feverishly to pleasure the "victim", his tongue brushing against the "victims" lower lip, making him moan out loudly _"him?"_ as he then took the opportunity to place his tongue inside his victims mouth, the kiss felt incredibly nice, but as soon as it registered in his brain that he heard a male voice moaning, he opened his eyes…only to see..

"**Yuuri!"** he shouted as he jumped backwards from the shock

Yuuri was temporarily dazed and then his eyes went wide as he realized what happened, he stood up quickly and started screaming

"Gah! What the hell was that for?! Murata! Eplain yourmmhh…!

Murata slapped his hand over Yuuri's mouth for he was getting annoyed of his screaming

"Could you settle down…._Quick! think up an excuse!!..."_ he then saw some maidens who stood shocked at what they had witnessed "_I got it!"_

He leaned in Yuuri's ear and whispered

"Hey…It was an accident..and besides.." he said as he pointed one finger the group of maidens just staring in shock "…we need to make it look like we're really having a relationship..ne?"

"Why is he pointing at us?"

"I-I think we've seen something we shouldn't have seen, l-let's just go.."

"Kya!! Let's tell all the other maidens!"

"Just all the maidens? This news should be spread across the country!"

"You're right! I'll send messenger pigeons right away!"

The maidens all ran away, giggling like little school girls

"I'm assuming this is also part of your plan?"

"O-of course it is!"

"What was that?! You hesitated! Don't tell me…"Yuuri's face paled "You're making this up as you go along??!"

"Oh Shibuya, I feel insulted, I was the master strategist of the war with Soushu, and to think I would ever make things up as I go along is…just plain wrong!"

"Oh well…so I heard you will be moving into the castle"

_The Great sage laughed mentally " I can't believe you bought it! And yes I was making things up when I fought Soushu! But you'll never know that!"_

"yup"

"So when will you be moving?"

"Soon"

"how soon?

"Soon as in I don't know but soon"

"Oh..okay….need any help packing?"

"Nope, it's all done, the reason I'm still here is because I…" he sweatdropped "I owe some chores to the maidens" He sighed "it sucks to be dependable!"

"Well that's why I'm depending on your plan! You always come through! You're the most dependable person in this entire world!"

Murata blushed at the complement and tried to hide his blush _"why am I blushing?"_

"Oh well…go to go back before Wolfram wakes up and finds I'm not there…"Yuuri started shiver at his thoughts " well.. you get the point, he'll burn the castle down"

"Alright then my **B.F.!"**

"Huh?! I'm not your Boyfriend!" Yuuri shouted as his face became cherry red

Murata burst into laughter

"No! that's not what I meant! I meant BF as Best friend..n-not.." Murata stuttered as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth…tried….but failed and soon he was Rolling on the floor laughing

Steaming mad, Yuuri kicked his friend and left

**Okay….So I'm hoping for 5 reviews so you'll get the next part of this chapter, and the next chapter as well!**


	15. The Strategist's plan Backfires part 2

**Yay! People remember me! I thought you guys forgot me, Anyways….don't kill me Greta fans but…..I just can't put Greta here!I went through my script and…'shudders' She's too young and innocent to be involved here, so let's just assume that she is with lady Celi on a pleasure Cruise while Murata, Yuuri, And Wolfram settle their "matters of the heart" anyway this chapter will focus on Murata and the conflict brewing inside him ( Murata's going crazy here! XD)**

**Thank you for reviewing me!**

**geetac: Glad I made you laugh, and I'm also glad that you are being able to conceive some part of my story**

**pikeebo: Thanks for liking my fic! There is more to it than just Yuuram and Murayuu, but you'll find out in my next chapters, Anyway if you were confused with my story, I sent you a PM concerning my story, I didn't post it here because, trying to explain your questions, left me no choice but to tell you some parts of my plot XD**

**death by storm: Yep! The Great Wise Man of Double Black is not as Great as you think…,Yes I agree! The kiss was cute! But I didn't (and couldn't) put more MuraYuu in (at least not yet) but I will soon!**

**yurixwolfram: It's ok, I understand**

**You know, It gets better (or worse) in my later chapters (depends on your point of view, whether you like MuraYuu or Yuuram), but don't worry, for the pain will be over soon (Wolfram kills himself…..'blink' OMG! HOPE NOT!)**

**Heart of a Crescent: I went to Youtube and listened to the song, and I got to tell you, Oh…my….You're right! It fits my story! And I never heard of that song before, so listening to it I thought "Oh….my…God! The song follows my story!" AAAHHHH!**

**Everyone go to youtube and listen to "Tell me" by DJ Sincy, but personally I like Backtreet Boys "I like it that way" **

**Chapter 15: The Strategist's plan backfires part 2**

"Oh well…go to go back before Wolfram wakes up and finds I'm not there…"Yuuri started shiver at his thoughts " well.. you get the point, he'll burn the castle down"

"Alright then my **B.F.!"**

"Huh?! I'm not your Boyfriend!" Yuuri shouted as his face became cherry red

Murata burst into laughter

"No! that's not what I meant! I meant BF as Best friend..n-not.." Murata stuttered as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth…tried….but failed and soon he was Rolling on the floor laughing

Steaming mad, Yuuri kicked his friend and left

After Murata was sure Yuuri had left,he stopped laughing, and he tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the ground, from the pain of the kick he got from Yuuri to the stomach

He took his time and placed one of his hands one his stomach, and then his hand glowed as he was healing himself

A few moments later after the pain had subsided; he finally was able to get up, and he again questioned himself

"_Why the hell did I just do that?! I called Yuuri….my….my…..my B.F.! Sure I told him that what I meant was best friend but, why? Why does it feel like I'm lying? "_

As he was thinking about this, another thought came to him, and soon, his face became bright cherry red

"_Oh my….." he said in denial as he shook his head "I didn't…I didn't……I didn't just go kiss Yuuri?! Did I?!"_

He absently placed his right hand on his lips and his left hand on his hips, making for a _very_ innocent looking, _sexy _pose

His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his lips, licking them desperately as if he was trying to get the remnants of something delicious left on his lips, as he closed his eyes, letting his imagination wonder

His lips curled up into a sly smile, so full of intent, so full of wanting, so full of_….lust?_

Just in time, his mind has rebooted and he soon realized, the gesture he was making with his right hand on his bottom lip, his left on his hips, his tongue licking his lips, his lips curled into a evilly sly smile

He shook off the thoughts as he straightened up slapping his forehead with the palm of his right hand repeatedly as he was shouting aloud to himself

"Damn it! I'm not attracted to Shibuya! He is my best friend! My feelings for him are only feelings for best friends'' n-not….." Murata hesitated as he whispered the last part to himself "…._lovers_"

His face became flushed; his breathing grew ragged from all the shouting as he started shouting again

"AH!! For crying out loud! I'm not like Shibuya! I'm not attracted to guys like he is attracted to that pig headed, undeserving, bishounen Wolfram!

"_Why did I just call Wolfram undeserving?" he thought _

Another part of his mind started to speak…or was it his heart??

"Because, if you don't recall, all he has ever done was to hurt Yuuri, always accusing him of cheating and calling him names….does a person like him deserve someone so pure, so innocent, so soft, gentle…." The other voice became darker and lower "…so unsuspecting, just waiting….for your hand to go up his pants and…" the voice was cut off by Murata screaming!

"AHHH!! What the heck?! I'm hearing voices in my head! And having dirty thoughts about Yuuri at that!"

Murata Started running, running around, as if trying to get away from something, but the voice was still talking to him

"Aww stop denying! You're only postponing the inevitable! Face it! You love him! And what about the kiss?? Are you saying you didn't like it?

Murata was still running as he replied

"Yes! I do love him…" the voice that was following him took physical appearance of a shadow, and started smirking at what he thought was The Sage's confession, until he continued "….I love him as a sincere best friend, not a boyfriend! Nor lover, nor any of the sort!" the shadow frowned but then remembered something important and smiled evilly as he spoke slowly and clearly

"Well then, what about the kiss?"

"The kiss? It was an accident! I was waiting for a maid!"

"So you're saying you didn't like your first kiss?" said the voice in a dark tone

"W-what? Of course I liked it! It was something I never experienced before! It was deliciously addictive!" His face was flushed to the max as he blushed, eyes went wide as he realized he confirmed what the voice wanted him to and realized…

"Oh….my God! My first kiss!"

The shadow that was following him managed to get in front of him, blocking him, and then Murata stopped running, as the shadow slowly started to change form, more like completing his form, as the shadow was revealed to be a man with blonde hair, with a cloak, and blue eyes as Murata started to gape as he realized it was….

"Shinou!" Murata Shouted

**Hehehe..oh my…how will this go? What's going to happen? LOL! I'm the author of the story and the suspense of my own story is killing me! Please review! I need feedback with my little twist!**


	16. I will Prove it!

**Okay…So sorry! For not posting the next chapter like I said I would in chapter 14 but I was…busy ( my boyfriend came to my house and was a bit…….hornier than usual….and kept bugging me and I got fed up and I had to help with his "needs" so……I had sex with my boyfriend then the next thing I know…I was dead asleep for like 20 hours or more, Please take note, I'm a guy, and I have a boyfriend, so I'm….Y'know….anyway…….I've said too much and…..I'm not going to go telling off who was on top! We took turns but I'm not saying who was first!)**

**Thank you for reviewing (again I say I'm sorry for not keeping my promise in chapter 14)**

**Gabby0214: Thank you! Thank you very much, and also sorry about the cliffhanger but ……it just happened**

**Heart of a Crescent: okay……if you were shocked, I'm a bit glad, but there more to come! And MuraYuu is coming! AHH!!!!**

**death by storm: Thank you! And things will get a bit…interesting here in this chapter (LOL!)**

**Warning: OOC Shinou (Just can't resist doing it! XD)**

**Chapter 15: I will prove it!**

"W-what? Of course I liked it! It was something I never experienced before! It was deliciously addictive!" His face was flushed to the max as he blushed, eyes went wide as he realized he confirmed what the voice wanted him to and realized…

"Oh….my God! My first kiss!"

The shadow that was following him managed to get in front of him, blocking him, and then Murata stopped running, as the shadow slowly started to change form, more like completing his form, as the shadow was revealed to be a man with blonde hair, with a cloak, and blue eyes as Murata started to gape as he realized it was….

"Shinou!" Murata Shouted

Chuckle and smile "Glad you recognize me, My Great Sage"

Murata was gaping

Silence

Shinou smiled evilly

"now then…I recall you saying that your kiss was "_deliciously addictive_" so………" he turned around, not facing the Great Sage

The Sage stopped gaping and gave Shinou a puzzling look; he then took his hand and turned Shinou back to face him

Shinou Smiled a gentle smile as he cleared his throat and continued

"So……You want to know why it feels good?"

"W-what feels good?" the Sage asked sounding oblivious

"The kiss of course" The Sage's eyes went wide for a moment, then started blushing pink

A nod was all he got as an answer

Shinou burst into laughter

Murata was steaming mad

"Hey! Just what is so funny?!?!" turning from pink to red blush

Shinou was stuttering inconceivable words as he was still trying to compose himself

Tried…..but failed

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Murata Sage as he then took hold of Shinou and started shaking him out of his embarrassing state of laughter, he then placed one hand on Shinou's sides

It only made things worse when the Sage remembered something too late…..

**Shinou is ticklish!**

So here he was, the Great one reduced to nothing more but…..a laughing idiot!

Falling to the floor, taking the Sage with him, as he was rolling in the floor, laughing his ass off!

"S-stop! Y-your br-bringing me to within a-an i-i-inch of my afterlife! Great S-sage! Bwahahah!

"Tell me what's so damn funny! **Dominic!"**

Shinou stopped laughing as he gasped

It had been a long time since he heard someone say that name…._**his**_ name

Well it seemed to have worked, because "Dominic" now regained his composure and was trying to get up and stand straight

Shinou stood straight and smiled, It was good to know that at least someone knows his real name

Murata also stood up straight and asked Shinou again

"So now that I have your attention could you **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?!?!"**

Shinou, having more control over himself now, simply chuckled as he pointed to the Great Sage

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" he started chuckling "I-I Can't believe this! The Great Sage! The wisest of us all! Doesn't even know something so trivial!"

"Huh?"

"You honestly don't know why it feels so good?"

"Uh…nope, that's why I'm asking you"

Shinou took a deep breath

"I must record this! The Great Sage! Doesn't know why his first kiss felt so good!"

"Could you just tell me already?!?!"

"All right, All right….it's…."Giggle "Pffftt! BWAHAHAHHAHA….!" Shinou was laughing like he was on drugs

Murata snapped, and finally jumped on Shinou and put him in a headlock (much like Wolfram putting Yuuri in a headlock, but this time the blond was the one in the headlock)

"You're despicable! Could you stop laughing like an idiot for 10 seconds and tell me what's so funny?!?!"

"Arggg! Ah! Get off me!" choking "ahh! All right! I'll tell you! Just let…me…breathe" he gasped as Murata let go

Shinou was catching his breath and after a few moments he regained enough of his breath to finally answer Murata

He took a deep breath

"It's because…." Shinou was going to start laughing again but he soon slapped himself on the head repeatedly, stopping him from laughing

"Because what?" Murata was getting anxious

"because….you have…." Shinou was giggling

"Have what? SPIT IT OUT!"

Shinou took in one deep breath and said it all in one go

"becauseyouhavethesamefeelingsashehas" he finally said as he started rolling on the floor laughing again as he was saying

"I-I can't believe you didn't figure it out by yourself!

Murata just stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, mouth gaping, hands shaking

Shinou's words sinking in

"_because __**you have**__ the same feelings as he has"_

"_because you have the __**same feelings**__ as he has"_

"_because you have the same feelings __**as he has"**_

"oh…no, It can't be"

"yes, it can be, My Great Sage" Shinou said as he got up and stopped laughing

"NO!"

"He is young, and is still unsure of his feelings for Wolfram von Bielefeld, or for this matter, his feelings for you"

"NO! You're wrong! Shibuya does not love me the way you think he does, and I CLEARLY do not love him that way as well!"

"The mind blinds what the heart feels Great Sage, and that's why you didn't realize it earlier, you keep denying what you feel inside"

"I am not! You're wrong!"

"Then why act so protective of him? Why do you help him so much? Why do you always go to his house and visit him personally just to tell him there's a ball game going on? Or for that matter, why go to his house just for every little reason you can think of, just to visit him? Why go to all this trouble to help him get Wolfram jealous and then you temporarily take his role as Yuuri's fiancé to act as a role model for Wolfram to follow when he gets back with Yuuri?

"H-how did you know about those-?" Murata's eyes went wide as he was cut off

"My sight goes as far as to the other world or any other universe no matter how far, and I've known you for a while so I can take a guess at what you're planning"

"Even so, I still say you're wrong" He said with a stern look on his face

"Fine then, be stubborn, but like I said, you're only postponing the inevitable" a sly grin plastered on Shinou's face, Murata's face paled

"Are you saying…" Murata hesitated before he continued "…that it's destiny?"

Silence

"S-shinou?" he stuttered, fearing the answer that might come

"No, I'm not saying its destiny; Matters of the heart…..are beyond my vision"

Murata frowned but deep down he was relieved at what he heard

"So how could you be sure?"

"I've seen you two together, and I must say that it's quite….cute" he started blushing

"Cute? **Cute?!?!** Is that all?!"

"No, that's not all, I have……a feeling that you do love him as much as I think you do"

"A feeling?! And No I don't love him that way And I'll prove it!"

Shinou was shocked

"You will? How?"

"_oh yeah…..just how am I going to prov……"_ he was thinking until a flashback came to his head

**Flashback**

"Hey Yuuri! Murata said

"What is it??" The King asked

"Let's make a bet"

"huh?"

"If you win I'll give you this front row seat ticket for the U.S championship leagues I won at a raffle entry" Yuuri's eyes went wide and sparkled but he knew there was a catch

"And if You win??" he asked

"Hmm, haven't thought about that yet...let's talk about it when I do win okay??"

Yuuri was smelling something fishy but he didn't care because he's getting a chance to go watch the game in U.S.!!

"Okay" he replied

**End of flashback**

"_Eureka! I got it!"_ he smiled evilly

"Oh you'll see Shinou, You'll see"

**AWW I'm Going to kill myself for keeping up the suspense, but I just can't help it! Hope you guys liked my chapter and sorry If I didn't post it earlier (Y'all know the reason for that) 'Blush'**


	17. Back at the Castle

**Okay, next chapter, what will happen? What is Murata planning? What is going on at the castle? All your answers in this chapter! (Well…. mostly)**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Gabby0214: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I mean loved it! XD Me too! I had to keep banging my head just to stay focused typing that chapter; honestly I was laughing my ass off while typing it!**

**Heart of a Crescent: Hold your horses man, I'll post it soon enough, in the meantime, go to deviantart and look for MuraYuu pictures, I found one, and they were, kissing 'squeals like a fangirl'**

**death by storm: Thank you very much! Ah…denial…sweet denial, soone or later Murata is going to crack and Heart of a Crescent is going to get what he wants XD**

**ninaluv: it's okay, I understand, and did you get my PM? I hope so….I don't like posting what I said to you here because it is a spoiler to my story XD**

**yurixwolfram: I got your PM, and I'm kinda glad that someone like you is taking extra time to send me a review via PM, and You're dream was WAY off from my story, but….it was…..something words cannot describe….Wow? or Sad? Can't tell, but it was good though!**

**Chapter 17: Back at the castle**

"Hmm, haven't thought about that yet...let's talk about it when I do win okay??"

Yuuri was smelling something fishy but he didn't care because he's getting a chance to go watch the game in U.S.!!

"Okay" he replied

**End of flashback**

"_Eureka! I got it!"_ he smiled evilly

"Oh you'll see Shinou, You'll see"

Shinou quirked an eyebrow, then shake his head

"I don't know your plan my Great Sage but, I'm sure it will backfire like the last one" Shinou begins chuckling

Murata popped a vein on his forehead

"Oh yeah?! What makes you so sure?" Murata said pouting

"Because…" Shinou clears his throat and looks at the sky

"….Yes, I'll admit, that you are the wisest among us, that you are very cunning, and sometimes you make things up but you always makes it look like you had it all planned out and succeed at fooling us….but…" Shinou started chuckling when he saw Murata blush at his complements

"But what?"

"If we let you plan on what will happen in this kind of matters, we are all doomed"

"Why you say that?!"

"Face it! Your cunning mind was meant for war tactics, covert operations, winning battles against foes that outnumber us! Matters of the heart are just simply beyond you! You're too dense when it comes to that topic!

Murata hmped and went away to prove Shinou that his plan will work

Back at the Castle……

Wolfram was still dreaming his "dirty dream" and he was currently biting the well abused pillow and then pulled back, still holding on to the pillow with his teeth and then it ripped and feathers came flying around the room as he was knocked out of bed

He hit the floor with his head first, and soon enough, he realized he was dreaming

"_Uh-oh.." he thought as he turned crimson red thinking of what he had been dreaming about and what would Yuuri's reaction be like had he seen him dreaming _

Speaking of which, was not currently in the bedroom

Wolfram looked around the room for Yuuri

No sign of him here

He looked inside the cabinet thinking Yuuri locked himself in it because of the trauma he got seeing Wolfram….massacre the pillow

No Yuuri here

He started panicking

Wolfram quickly got dressed and went out to ask if anyone has seen Yuuri

"Hey! You! Where's the king?!"

"Sorry sire I don't know"

"Doria!"

"Sorry your excellency"

"Dorcas?"

"No sir"

Wolfram became more anxious as he then ran to Gwendal's office

Inside Gwendals office…..

Gwendal was currently halfway finished making all the stuffed animals Conrad asked him, and was currently knitting a Raccoon? (It's a panda) and was knitting its paws when the doors flew open

Revealing a sweaty, panting and pissed Wolfram

Wolfram stepped in

Gwendal sweat dropped, remembering what happened to Conrad when he tried to interrupt

"_Did Conrart tell him that I ordered him to barge into the door to see who was on top? ARGG! I'm going to kill you Conrart!" _

Wolfram banged his fists on the table; knocking off all the animals Gwendal just finished knitting

Gwendal's face was full of fear (much like when Annisina asked him to help with her experiment ) as sweat fell from his forehead to his chin, then a single drop of sweat dripped down to the desk

Gwendal was stuttering

"L-look, I-I didn't order Conrart to go in and disturb you, H-he went in of his own will! I-I didn't want to know who was on top! I-" he was cut off

"Just what are you talking about?" Wolfram asked confused

"Oh…_phew I thought for a moment there I was going to be…" _Gwendal went back to his usual stoic self as he cleared his throat

"So what can I help you with?"

"Gwendal have you seen Yuuri?" asked Wolfram in a worried tone

"No"

"Do you know anyone who might know where he is?"

"No" Wrinkles appearing on Gwendal's forehead

"Did you check?"

"No"

Wolfram frowned

"Is he with Günter?"

"How should I know?"

"Could you help me find him?"

"No"

"please?'

"I said no"

"come on"

"I SAID NO!" Gwendal shouted

"I'm asking you nicely" Wolfram gritted his teeth

"I have more important things to do than look for….."

Wolfram growled and took a fistful of Gwendal's uniform

"Now you listen here! You will help me find My Yuuri! Or so help me I will take this knitting needle and shove it up all the way your ass! And then I'll take this scissors and castrate you and put your balls inside your mouth! **IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"**

Gwendal was petrified, sweat pouring out of his forehead, his hands were shaking, his legs went limp, his eyes were wide, he should have known better than to anger Wolfram

"Well?" Wolfram asked while taking a pair of scissors in his free hand, opening and closing them

Snip

Snip

Snip!

He then went and put it over a dolphin doll which looks more like a penis

**Snip!** Off went the head

Gwendal gulped

"AH!! All right! All right! Let me go!" Gwendal made the right choice for he was _very_ attached to his manhood

"Good! Now that we understand each other let's start looking!"

A few hours later…….

Gwendal and Wolfram went about asking everyone if they had seen his majesty

And so far no leads

"Where are you yuuri?" Wolfram asked himself aloud in a very worried tone

"Hmmm….maybe you should tell me what did you do?

"huh?"

"what do you think you did to make him leave?"

"I don't know" Wolfram lied

"you have any theories?"

"well….a few"

A few moments later

"hmmm…Okay…I see three possibilities"

"And that is?"

"One, he got traumatized by your dream and decided to get as far away from you as he can"

Wolfram's eyes started to water

"Two, he realized that he had sex with you and regretted it because you were not good enough"

Wolfram felt embarrassed

"Or three, in which he got traumatized and regretted having sex with you, and was overwhelmed with so many negative thoughts that he went off to try and commit suicide again"

Wolfram went to full to panic mode, screaming, crying, and all the while praying

"Please be safe! Oh please!"

Then a soldier came in front of them

"Uh…excuse me sires"

Wolfram ignored him and kept wailing, while Gwendal received more wrinkles on his forehead

"Yes? Do you know where the king is?" asked Gwendal

"Um….actually….I just readied his horse"

"The king went out of the castle?"

"Yes sire"

"Do you know where he is planning to go to?"

"No sire, he told me but I forgot"

"You forgot?"

"Yes sire, But I do remember that the place he is planning to go to is a place he already visited"

"Fine then, You can go now"

"Yes sire" the soldier offered a mock salute and left

"Wolfram"

"What?" Wolfram asked eyes still burning

"Lets go, I think I know where his majesty is, but we must hurry"

"Huh?" Wolfram wiped his tears

"The soldier said he went to a place he already visited and if my guess is right, he went to the ravine to try and commit suicide again"

"No…Please no!" Wolfram screamed as he went off to the stables

"You there! Ready my horse!"

"Yes sire!"

Wolfram mounted his horse and rode as fast as he could

When he reached the gates he saw someone coming through the gates and it was Yuuri

**So sorry! This Chapter was way too long for me to write so I ended up with what I could write; anyway I'll post the rest tomorrow please review**


	18. Murata's plan

**Okay! Here is the next chapter and Whoa! I got to update my profile too! XD If anyone is interested in knowing me a little more please look at my profile!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**pikeebo: glad you liked my explanation, and I have something up my sleeve (although I'm not saying it's special because some of you migh have figured out I might do something like this XD)**

**Heart of a Crescent: Ok! My bad! So you're a girl? Nice! Thanks for being patient, and besides, I need to have a bit of romance first before they bang each other's brains out! LOL!**

**Chapter 18: Murata's Plan **

"The soldier said he went to a place he already visited and if my guess is right, he went to the ravine to try and commit suicide again"

"No…Please no!" Wolfram screamed as he went off to the stables

"You there! Ready my horse!"

"Yes sire!"

Wolfram mounted his horse and rode as fast as he could

When he reached the gates he saw someone coming through the gates and it was Yuuri

Wolfram screeched to a stop, jumped out of his horse, he took a good look and sighed of relief seeing Yuuri was alright

Yuuri tensed when he saw Wolfram

"_I got a lot of explaining to do, not that he'll ever listen, oh well, I hope he doesn't yell at me all day" he thought as he got off his horse Ao_

Wolfram started running towards Yuuri

"_Oh crap he's pissed as hell! He's going to beat the hell out of me! Better start running" he said as he stepped back a few steps_

But before Yuuri could start running, Wolfram tackled him to the ground

Yuuri was expecting to get beat up, or yelled at, or even burned alive……

But he didn't expect _this!_

An emo Wolfram holding him tightly, like a kid who lost its favorite toy, and found it, and now he's holding to it tightly making sure never to lose it again, all the while tears of joy left his emerald eyes

"Oh, Yuuri! You're alright!" Wolfram said as he hugged Yuuri tighter, snuggling his head at Yuuri's chest, while Yuuri was trying to disentangle himself from Wolfram

"ah…ehehehe…Wolfra-"

"Please don't ever leave me again" Wolfram looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"Please"

Yuuri was stunned

"O-of course I won't!"

Yuuri blinked

"Say..what do you mean leave you again?"

Wolfram was confused

"I thought you left me be-because you regretted doing **IT"**

Now Yuuri was confused

"Doing what?"

Wolfram blushed

"You know….the thing….we did"

"What thing?" Yuuri was really confused but after a few moments he realized what Wolfram was talking about, his eyes went wide, and Started blushing

"Oh…..that thing" he cuddled Wolfram and whispered in his ear

"No, I don't regret doing it, that was the most…..unforgettable moment of my life"

Wolfram's face blushed a deep red, then looked at straight into Yuuri's eyes that were sparkling

"Really?" asked Wolfram , Eyes sparkling

"Yes" answered Yuuri

"Was I horrible?"

Yuuri only chucked "Horrible? You were great, I really appreciate your performance"

"Then why did you leave?"

"Um….before I answer that question…tell me"

"What?"

"Um…."Yuuri's face was flushed "You want to do it again?"

Wolfram smiled evilly

"You do know I want to have "another inning" Wolfram started licking his lips seductively

"Well I don't" answered Yuuri

"Wha-?"

"Look, You were great and all but….." Yuuri turned away the tone of his voice sounded like he was breaking up with him, and going to say "let's just be friends"

Wolfram felt his heart breaking, as he didn't want to hear the answer but he had to hear it!

So Wolfram turned Yuuri back to face him

Yuuri smiled a gentle smile

"I-it's your brothers"

Wolfram felt relieved but also quirked an eyebrow

"What about them?"

"It's just that, they are protective of their little brother and I don't know if they'll let me get away with it easily" Yuuri gulped "they might turn on their king and start swinging their sword at him" he said pointing to a nearby Gwendal who was gaping at the scene

Wolfram smiled an assuring smile as he rubbed his head against Yuuris chest

"Don't worry about that, I was the one who started it remember? And besides….I'll kill them if they even dare to hurt you, brother or not"

Yuuri sweat dropped and laughed dryly

Wolfram looked over to Gwendal with a death glare

Wolfram then took his index and middle finger of his left hand out and made a scissoring motion with them

Snip, Snip, Snip!

Gwendal was beyond petrified as he thought _"it be better if I leave"_ as he started walking then running away

"_He's cute, but he's deadly when he's cute"_ Yuuri thought as he sweat dropped

Wolfram turned back to Yuuri

"Now that we have that all cleared up, shall we go and have some _"exercise"_? Wolfram made sure to emphasize the word as he licked his lips and rubbed Yuuri's groin with his right hand

Yuuri was panting

"Mmmnn….ah…..N-not o-u-t h-here!"

"Alright then" Wolfram chuckled as he locked his lips with Yuuri's

The kiss was unbreakable as Yuuri and Wolfram stood up, lips still locked and they waltzed back towards their room

Just before they reached their room a dark figure emerged from the shadows which was revealed to be….

"Chotto! Matte!!" Murata Shouted

The two lips separated as their eyes gazed at the Great Sage

Murata walked towards them with a grin on his face

"May I have a word with you Shibuya…..in private"

Wolfram hissed

"Look here, whatever you're going to tell Yuuri, you can tell It to me!"

Murata frowned

"All right, it's not like you know anything of our little bet"

"What bet?" Yuuri asked

"Oh….just a little bet we made about the duel, and I just figured out what I want"

"But you didn't win the duel!"

"Ah, but the bet was not for me to win the duel, but it was for him to win the duel" Murata pointed at Wolfram

"You bet on me to win the duel?" Wolfram asked as he felt happy that Yuuri actually did something like that, but also sad that he let him down

Yuuri nodded

"Yes and since you didn't win the duel…." Murata said as he put one hand on Yuuri's shoulder "….I'll take my prize now"

**0o.**

**What is his prize? Just wait and find out! LOL! Is it chocolate? Is it cookies? Is it sex? **

**0o**

**OMG! Hope he picks sex! LOL! XD**


	19. Murata and Yuuri go on a 'date'

**Good news! I'm updating**

**Even more good news! I got a job as a Dean in a university! Head of Engineering! Mathematics Department! (LOL I'm such a number nerd!)**

**Bad news! Since I got this job, I will have less free time to update, I will try and update weekly though!**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Heart of a Crescent: 'pats your back' don't worry, look on the bright side, there's will be a sex scene, but for the meantime you will have to satisfy yourself with this, its coming soon**

**Gabby0214: Ya! LOL! Snip…snip! XD**

**death by storm: you didn't miss an entire chapter, because that day I decided to post 2 chapters! XD**

**And whatever Murata picks, I assure you, it's going to be sweet!**

**Pikeebo: crying won't help, for my plot has been written, and there's nothing to change it! 'evil grin' Yuuri is going to get raped by Murata! One way or the other!**

**ninaluv: yep! It's going to be good! (I hope….)**

**yurixwolfram: well, nice…..you have problems using the submit review? How about using another web browser, or try leaving a review on another account, anyway, PM is just fine but it really is a burden for you that you can't use the submit review and you have to do so much to just give me your reactions, but I appreciate it! XD**

**Chapter 19: Murata and Yuuri go on a "date"**

"Oh….just a little bet we made about the duel, and I just figured out what I want"

"But you didn't win the duel!"

"Ah, but the bet was not for me to win the duel, but it was for him to win the duel" Murata pointed at Wolfram

"You bet on me to win the duel?" Wolfram asked as he felt happy that Yuuri actually did something like that, but also sad that he let him down

Yuuri nodded

"Yes and since you didn't win the duel…." Murata said as he put one hand on Yuuri's shoulder "….I'll take my prize now"

A grin of pure evil spread across Murata's face

Yuuri tensed and gulped a lump in his throat

Wolfram was just confused, just gaping in confusion

"A-and…" Yuuri gulped "W-what would that be?" Yuuri asked

Murata chuckled

"We'll before I tell you what I want…..I'll give you those front row tickets that I won…." Murata stated

Yuuri was about to scream and leap for joy, but realized that Murata wasn't finished yet, and so he kept quiet and waited for him to continue

"….But on one condition…" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"...you have to give me something in return" Murata finished

"Oh yeah? And what would th-mppfffhh!" Yuuri wasn't able to finish as he was stunned with his best friends next movements

Murata took out a chocolate chip cookie out of his pocket and shoved it into Yuuri's lips

He didn't shove it all the way in, just enough for it to be able to hang on, leaving the rest of the cookie hanging out of Yuuri's mouth

Murata then leaned in slowly, and place his right index finger on the bottom of Yuuri's chin, as his face went close to the chocolate chip cookie

Using his mouth, he grabbed hold of the other side of the cookie

And snapped it off

He leaned back

And started to slowly and seductively chew and swallow every morsel of the cookie

When he finished he leaned his head back forward to Yuuri's

He leaned his head toward Yuuri's left cheek

And started licking him

Yuuri winced

Murata Grinned

Wolfram went O-O like an owl

Licking all the way up until…..their lips met

Into the most passionate, and most deliciously sweet kiss

Yuuri gasped, and Murata entered his mouth, Murata's hands went on Yuuri's body

Yuuri tried to break free, but Murata only tightened his grip around Yuuri and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss

As the kiss deepened, Yuuri felt himself start to lose control

He was falling

He was falling to the "Dark Side"…..again

Eyes fluttering closed

Inside the mind of the Great Sage, Murata was thinking

"_hmm….nice….tastes good…..incredible….so sweet………."_

"…_.Wait…..Sweet?...it's not supposed to be sweet!_"

Wolfram, who was gaping at the scene, finally intervened as started pulling the Great Sage and Yuuri apart

Murata snapped out of his thoughts when Wolfram started pulling

Murata finally broke the kiss

Yuuri was dazed

Wolfram started pummeling Murata all the while shouting things like "how dare you?!" and "he's mine! Get your own you pervert!"

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and stopped the pummeling of "The Great Sage of Perversion"

Murata was relieved until Yuuri started shouting

"Murata! What the hell?! Are you….you freaking pervert! Why did you-!"

"Shut up!" Murata shouted

Yuuri shut up

Murata placed his hand in his pocket, searching for something

Murata pulled out two U.S baseball Championship league tickets and offered them to Shibuya

Yuuri was gaping, for in his eyes…the tickets were **SPARKLING!**

"What? Don't you want it?"

Yuuri stopped gaping as his eyes sparkled and swiped the tickets away from Murata's hand, and started jumping around with joy

Murata dusted himself as he quickly got up

"_Great…..first part of my plan backfired….but the rest will succeed"_

_A flashback came to his head _

**Flashback**

Shinou quirked an eyebrow, then shake his head

"I don't know your plan my Great Sage but, I'm sure it will backfire like the last one" Shinou begins chuckling

Murata popped a vein on his forehead

"Oh yeah?! What makes you so sure?" Murata said pouting

"Because…" Shinou clears his throat and looks at the sky

"….Yes, I'll admit, that you are the wisest among us, that you are very cunning, and sometimes you make things up but you always makes it look like you had it all planned out and succeed at fooling us….but…" Shinou started chuckling when he saw Murata blush at his complements

"But what?"

"If we let you plan on what will happen in this kind of matters, we are all doomed"

"Why you say that?!"

"Face it! Your cunning mind was meant for war tactics, covert operations, winning battles against foes that outnumber us! Matters of the heart are just simply beyond you! You're too dense when it comes to that topic!

**End of Flashback**

Murata Shuddered at the thoughts and quickly pushed them away as he quickly turned to face Yuuri

"I will tell you what I want for my prize, and what I want is……You" he pointed to Shibuya

"M-me?"

"Two weeks, you and me, no one else, an a _very _long date"

"A date?!?!" Yuuri Shouted

"W-what?!?!" Wolfram screamed

**Wohoo! A date! A very long date! Long enough for the Lemon to appear! LOL!**

**So how you guys like my chocolate chip cookies? BTW the brand of the chocolate chip cookies is….Chips Ahoy! XD**


	20. THe Inn

**LOL! Update! Don't get your hopes up! I'm not sure this chapter is any good, but you decide**

**My job sucked!**

**So I asked to be transferred to another department and they asked me:**

"**Well then, it looks like math is not your specialty, so what is your specialty?"**

**I answered "Social Studies" Yes! Mind you I have a great interest in the subject of history, politics, World War 1 and 2, the cold war, Nobel Prize winners, Important people like, Winston Churchill, Josef Stalin, and a whole lot of other people, I am good at economics, World history, and I can draw the map of the earth With precision and name each and every large country and their capitals **

**Anyway, I got the job as a Social Studies teacher, and I'm VERY strict, because it's my favorite subject! Beware if I'm the one teaching at your school! 'evil grin with evil laugh'**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Heart of a Crescent: thank you! I have been putting up so much Yuuram fluff that I really needed to post this! To try and balance it out and there's more coming!**

**Honestly…I don't know either, MuraYuu is just as cute as Yuuram for me (I can't understand it myself why people want to choke when they see MuraYuu, and so far, there is still hope for MuraYuu (Mind you that the ending is a wedding scene, and if you can convince people to read, review and vote for MuraYuu…well…XD)**

**death by storm: Thank you! I'm thinking of more like it! XD**

**My job sucked…I got transferred to Social studies class (Because my eyes hurt from all the numbers, diagrams, graphs, you get so confused with all these symbols, you're better off reading a two thousand page book for crying out loud! (which I did XD)**

**ninaluv: I have one question….Is your sister alright?**

'**evil grin' I'm having….a "food fetish" and I'm putting more scenes like that! **

**Nope, they won't start liking each other**

**yurixwolfram: yep I got your Pm,some people do like MuraYuu (even me), and be glad its 2 weeks…..not 2 months, MuraYuu for me is just as cute as Yuuram, that's why I let you guys vote, and what's wrong with social studies? It's my favorite subject!**

**Chapter 20: The Inn**

Murata Shuddered at the thoughts and quickly pushed them away as he quickly turned to face Yuuri

"I will tell you what I want for my prize, and what I want is……You" he pointed to Shibuya

"M-me?"

"Two weeks, you and me, no one else, an a _very _long date"

"A date?!?!" Yuuri Shouted

"W-what?!?!" Wolfram screamed

A few moments later…..

They were all at Gwendal's office, with Wolfram currently fuming and trying to get Murata to duel him again, Günter was there, trying to convince his highness that his majesty must stay for his studies, and Yuuri snorted and right then and there, he decided that he didn't want to stay, and didn't care what Murata's plan was, just as long as he can get away from his so called royal aid who locks him up in the library when he gets the chance

Conrad was not thinking as he was saying how "some time off would be nice and give his majesty some time alone with The Great Sage, who was feeling "_lonely_" , and since Wolfram had **"Rode the royal stallion"** with Yuuri already, and where Murata has not, it would be the best opportunity for his majesty to explore his sexuality and to give a chance to the Great Sage to relieve his "anxiety" and see who is better at "**Riding the Royal stallion" **and if he can last longer , and this time, without anyone disturbing them"

…….silence….

Horses neighing can be heard in the background

Everyone gaped at Conrad's words

After a few moments Günter fainted with a gush of blood pouring on his chest

After 3 seconds Murata, Yuuri, and Wolfram blushed crimson red (Wolfram was blushing out of jealousy as he was thinking _"why the hell didn't I think of that?! I could have asked Yuuri for us to go on a date…..that way, we could be doing __**it**__ at least twice every hour!"_ Wolfram was now blushing a deeper shade of red from his dirty thoughts

Gwendal started twitching like mad as he snapped a quill pen he was holding all the while mumbling incoherent words

Conrad quirked an eyebrow

"What? Did I say something…." He was cut off as he was finally thinking of what he said

5 seconds later Conrad blushed like his face was on fire and excused himself from the room

Gwendal was the only one left to give an opinion about the date and the only one who could stop the whole event from happening

And his decision was to allow them to go as he thought _" I can focus on more paper work with them gone, if they do __**IT**__ here_….." he stopped thinking as blood was pouring out of his nose

"You two will be able to leave tomorrow, I have a ship that is going to Caloria with some men to inspect how the repairs are going on in Caloria and some supplies, I'll send a messenger pigeon informing them of your arrival"

3 days later…

Murata and Yuuri finally reached their destination, arriving in the port of Caloria. Yuuri and Murata started getting their belongings, and after that, they were finally stepping off the ship they boarded when they heard a voice calling them

"Yuuri! Your eminence!" it was lady Flurin

"Oh, hey there!" Yuuri replied as he started waving as he quickly got on shore and went to her with Murata following close behind

"It's nice to meet you again, so how are the repairs going?" he inquired

She smiled

"It's going very well, it will all be done very soon, and we have completely repaired a small inn where you two will be staying, it's very nice and is reserved for you two only"

**  
"**Really?" he asked

"Yes, now if you will follow me there is a carriage waiting for you to take you there right now"

He nodded as he took Murata's hand

Murata quirked an eyebrow as he tried to hide a blush, something about holding hands with Yuuri made him feel….wierd

Yuuri's hand was….warm, it felt so good, and his mind was now floating away as he was imagining those hands….those strong, warm hands on his body, holding him tightly

"Come on, let's go" Yuuri said as he tugged his friend's hand, Murata snapped out of his trance

"All right" he said as he walked side by side, holding hands with Yuuri

They reached 2 carriages and they let go of each other's hands and Murata whimpered

Yuuri was told that his belongings would be loaded into the other carriage, which he did, after which he went to the other carriage

They let lady Flurin step inside first then, Yuuri stepped in and seated himself facing lady Flurin, and Murata finally stepped in as he seated next to Yuuri

The Carriage took off, on its way to the inn; the roads were still not completely repaired, so it was a bumpy ride, as lady Flurin managed to somehow stay still

Murata and Yuuri on the other hand were not so lucky, as they constantly bumped into each other, they brushed against each other's shoulders, and then there was a large bump before the road went smooth and Murata found himself on Yuuri's lap, and he took note of how soft it was, how….nice it was…to be on Yuuri's lap, how…..right it felt and he fell asleep. Yuuri smiled, as he tucked Murata in, and for the rest of the ride to the inn, he was in that position, lady Flurin also smiled seeing how cute the couple looked like

When they reached the inn, it was already nighttime, the carriage stopped and lady Flurin stepped out first holding a torch from the carriage, she went to the other carriage and ordered some men to start unloading

"Pssstt"

"Murata, wake up" Yuuri gently nudged his friend

Murata groaned

"Five more minutes mommy" he said as he sucked his thumb

Yuuri chuckled at his friends baby pose

"_Awww, that's cute!"_ he thought as he sighed

"Guess I'm going to have to carry him in" he said as he picked up his friend and put him onto his lap completely, who in turn clung to him, one arm circling around Yuuri's neck, then locked onto his other arm

Yuuri smiled as he took one hand and removed Murata's glasses

As soon as he romoved Murata's glasses and placed them inside his pocket, Yuuri took hold of Murata again, who was surprisingly light, and stepped out of the carriage, light from the moon which was covered by some clouds, now shown as they illuminated the couple, and they were bathed in blue light

When lady Flurin saw this she gasped as she _thought "Oh, they look so perfect for each other" _

When they were bathed in moonlight, Yuuri looked upon Murata's face

It was gentle, without his glasses on, he was a vision to behold, a beauty to rival Wolfram, with cunning and wits

Yuuri gently brushed off some hair from Murata's sleeping face to get a better look at him, to marvel at him

Yuuri walked slowly as he was carrying Murata, as soon as he got to lady Flurin, lady Flurin snapped out of her awed daze

"Follow me" she said

Yuuri nodded as he followed lady Flurin, while being followed by some servants carrying their belongings

They reached the inn and lady Flurin opened the door

It was dark at night, and although Yuuri wanted to explore the inn they have been taken to, he himself started to feel sleepy and decided that it could wait till morning, so he followed lady Flurin to their room

She stopped in front of a solid wood door, with floral designs carved out of metal, and in the middle, was a crest that looked like a swastika

She opened the door, and then she turned and faced Yuuri

"This is your room, here are your keys" she said as she slipped them into Yuuri's left pocket "if you need anything, just call me, I'm in the room 3 rooms to the left of yours" she turned and left

Yuuri nodded as he went in followed by the servants carrying his belongings

Yuuri saw only one bed and quickly, but gently placed Murata on bed as he told the servants to leave the bags here and go, which they did, and the last servant gently closed the door

Yuuri then went through the bags until he found the one containing what he needed; he quickly took out 2 pairs of pajamas, zipped up the bag, and placed them on the bed

"Psst, hey Murata"

No response

Yuuri sighed _"he must be dead asleep already, aw well might as well get started"_

Yuuri gently started to unbutton Murata's jacket and he already undid 4 buttons when Murata started to wake up

"Nghhh……" Murata blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision, he looked down, and couldn't see a thing because he wasn't wearing his glasses

"So you're finally awake" Yuuri stated as he stopped what he was doing and took out Murata's glasses out of his pocket, and leaned over and put them on Murata

Yuuri then went back to the task at hand

Murata, finally able to see clearly, his eyes went wide went he looked down to see Yuuri on top of him

"W-what are you doing?" Murata asked

"Undressing you" he stated simply as he unbuttoned the last button on Murata's jacket as Murata blushed furiously thinking Yuuri is trying to….

"Stop it!" he swatted Yuuri's hand away when he tried to remove his jacket

Sigh…."Murata….you can't go to sleep in you clothes"

"Oh, well thanks but I can undress myself thank you" he sat up and started to slowly and seductively undress in front of Yuuri, grinding his abs, showing off how flexible his body is

Yuuri started gaping, then felt something….stir in his pants, as he quickly shook off his thoughts and started undressing as well

Murata was already completely naked, and was about to put on the pajamas, when he accidentally saw Yuuri naked

For a moment he didn't mind Yuuri being naked, but as soon as that body started to move, he too was feeling something stir in his pants, and so he ended up watching Yuuri get dressed for a while

When Yuuri was finished, he then took a look at Murata who was still naked, and then turned away

"Murata! Why aren't you dressed?!"

"Oh, sorry about that!" he chuckles nervously " I-I was thinking that's all"

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"About what?"

"Nothing, let's just get some sleep" he said as he quickly put on his pajamas and then laid in bed

Yuuri didn't move, he was thinking about something, when it hit him

"Uh….we have a problem" Yuuri stated

Murata quirked an eyebrow

"And that is?"

"We only have one bed"

"And that is a problem, how?"

"Never mind, I'll just sleep on the floor"

"Aw, come on now Shibuya, you know me, I'm Ken Murata! Let's just go to bed now shall we? I'm too tired to talk right now" Murata said as he yawned

"Yeah, me too" Yuuri said as he jumped into bed and before he knew It, he was dead asleep from exhaustion

After a few moments, Murata quickly fell asleep as well, as his body unconsciously cuddled up to the boy next to him who in turn snuggled him…..

Life was good…..

**Aww I feel sleepy writing this chapter…..It was nice, a bit romantic, but still 'yawn' It's making me want to fall asleep**

**Well see ya! I hope you guys like a bit of MuraYuu fluff**


	21. The Date Part 1: Realization

**Yo! I'm updating! And in this update, it will be longer than the usual one thousand words, just like the last chapter I posted! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Heart of a Crescent:Thank you!**

**Murata…as the seme….hmmm..I'll think about it, but I've already written the lemon, and I'm not saying who's the seme 'evil grin'**

**No comment…..I just don't see that happening….Betrothed vs. fiancé vs. Best Friend? Will end with only ONE pairing, the pairing which got the most votes**

**death be storm: yeah, it was kind of cute! And the 3 way is going to cum soon**

**pikeebo: Faithful to who? Oh right! That pigheaded bishounen…..well, let's just see what happens**

**Murata is NOT Shinou's lover…eww……they are not lovers so there is no way Shinou is getting jealous over him, according to the anime, their relationship to each other is at best Unknown…..they have a relationship in my story, but it's not what you would expect**

**Yuuri is not behaving so loose, he's just being his usual friendly self….a bit too friendly….but that's him**

**ninaluv: I sent you a PM, and glad to hear you sister is fine**

**Chapter 21: The "Date" Part 1: Realization**

"We only have one bed"

"And that is a problem, how?"

"Never mind, I'll just sleep on the floor"

"Aw, come on now Shibuya, you know me, I'm Ken Murata! Let's just go to bed now shall we? I'm too tired to talk right now" Murata said as he yawned

"Yeah, me too" Yuuri said as he jumped into bed and before he knew It, he was dead asleep from exhaustion

After a few moments, Murata quickly fell asleep as well, as his body unconsciously cuddled up to the boy next to him who in turn snuggled him…..

Life was good…..

**Day 1:**

The sun was rising, the sky was being Illuminated, the sun shined through the curtains, slowly making its way to the sleeping boys cuddled up to each other, When the beams of light finally reached the bed and shined against the black hair of the two, the two boy sleeping soundly, one of them snoring like a pig, which was most likely Yuuri, who was dead tired from carrying Murata into their room last night

Murata started to stir, his body finally acknowledging that the day was starting, the day that signals the start of his plan, to remind himself…..that he was friends with Shibuya, nothing more, nothing less

His black eyes started to slowly show, his eyelids slowly opening, his vision blurry, he took his right hand out, and lifted his glasses, then took his left hand and started rubbing his eyes, slowly, focusing his vision, to see the bright new day ahead for him

Once he focused his vision, he put his glasses back on, and then slowly turned, to look at the other boy sleeping soundly next to him

He smiled gently, the vision in front of him (although snoring) was beautiful, an angelic face, so full of spirit, more than enough spirit to brighten him or anyone up

That face that belonged to a person, so full of compassion, for other people, for what is right, for those in need, for those who are oppressed, those being oppressed

Ah yes, that angelic face, that could give out a heartwarming smile, a smile that could make the Devil himself, lower his trident and smile back at him

Murata marveled at the boy in front of him, sleeping soundly, so angelic when he's asleep and so full of energy when he's awake, and although he's so full of energy, he manages to keep that face, that angelic face, so calm, with beauty of the divine

He asked _himself "how could someone so pure, so innocent, so full of compassion and love for the people, with a face of divine beauty, be a mere mortal? A person like this should not be able to exist! He must be….a God, a God with a pure heart!"_

He smirked and then reached out with his right hand, to touch that face, to hold it, to feel it, to be able to know, that he was not dreaming

He caressed his cheek, with the back of his hand, slowly rubbing downward, he could feel his face heat up, as his fingers slowly traced around Yuuri's lips, he felt the softness of those lips, and then closed his eyes, as he remembered that time at the temple where his accidentally kissed him, and oh, he remembered, how good it felt, he started to shiver at this stimulation

And soon enough, his heart got the better of his better judgment, and slowly opened his eyes, smiling for a brief period, then closing his eyes once more as he unconsciously…..started leaning in

His body, yearning for something, something he didn't know himself, something that was like……when he kissed Yuuri, but it was also something completely different, something…….that was _more_

His lips were only half an inch away from Yuuri's when a flashback came to his head, just in time to stop him

**Flashback**

"because….you have…." Shinou was giggling

"Have what? SPIT IT OUT!"

Shinou took in one deep breath and said it all in one go

"becauseyouhavethesamefeelingsashehas" he finally said as he started rolling on the floor laughing again as he was saying

"I-I can't believe you didn't figure it out by yourself!

Murata just stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, mouth gaping, hands shaking

Shinou's words sinking in

"_because __**you have**__ the same feelings as he has"_

"_because you have the __**same feelings**__ as he has"_

"_because you have the same feelings __**as he has"**_

**End of Flashback**

Murata stopped as his eyes went wide with another flashback

**Flashback**

Shinou quirked an eyebrow, then shake his head

"I don't know your plan my Great Sage but, I'm sure it will backfire like the last one" Shinou begins chuckling

Murata popped a vein on his forehead

"Oh yeah?! What makes you so sure?" Murata said pouting

"Because…" Shinou clears his throat and looks at the sky

"….Yes, I'll admit, that you are the wisest among us, that you are very cunning, and sometimes you make things up but you always makes it look like you had it all planned out and succeed at fooling us….but…" Shinou started chuckling when he saw Murata blush at his complements

"But what?"

"If we let you plan on what will happen in this kind of matters, we are all doomed"

"Why you say that?!"

"Face it! Your cunning mind was meant for war tactics, covert operations, winning battles against foes that outnumber us! Matters of the heart are just simply beyond you! You're too dense when it comes to that topic!"

**End of Flashback**

He jumped back as he was now completely aware of what he was doing, what he was going to do, and the reason why he went on a "Date" in the first place

To prove, that his love for Yuuri is, was, and always will be, only as far as friendship

Murata slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake his friend who was dead tired from carrying him bridal style last night, as he gazed upon the sleeping form once more

Ah yes, bridal style, how romantic, he thought about last night when his arms were wrapped around Yuuris neck, as he was gazing at the boy, soon to become a man that will be remembered as the Greatest Maou to ever take up the throne, the person he has known since he was a child when he was born in the other world, soon his mind went floating away, as he was envisioning a couple, dressed in white, both of black hair and eyes, the one of them carrying the other, making sure not to drop the other, their faces were blur, but as soon as the one carrying the other kissed the person he was carrying, it became clear…that the person was Yuuri, and the one in his arms was……..him?!?!

He quickly shook of those thoughts as he went to the window, to try and keep his mind off that topic with the scenery before him

A few moments later Yuuri started to wake up, with a large groan, as he sat up the bed as he rubbed his eyes and quickly started stretching

Crack…..crack……Crrraaacck!

"Oh man! That felt good!" Yuuri stated as he finished stretching

"So you're finally awake" Murata stated

"Yeah, I guess I was tired from the trip and having to carry you in"

"Oh yeah! I just wanted to ask" Murata said

"Go ahead"

"Uhmm….Shibuya….." his face was flushed, was he going to ask Yuuri about his feelings?

"What?"

"I-I just wanted to know…." Murata gulped "…W-why did you carry me in?"

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"Why? You were dead asleep and I pretty much couldn't let you sleep in the carriage now, could I?" he smiled at his friend

Murata pouted

"You could have asked one of the servants, or you could have tried to wake me up"

"Uh…..I didn't think of asking one of the servants, and I tried to wake you up, but like I said you were dead asleep"

"Oh" was all Murata could say

"Now the, is that all?"

"Uh….nope"

Sigh….."What else is there?"

Murata clears his throat

"A-about l-l-last night"

"Hmmm?"

Murata face turned crimson red

"Why did you….U-undress me?" Murata looked away, embarrassed

"Because I thought you were dead asleep, and besides….I wanted to say thank you"

Murata Looked back

"For what?"

"Giving me an opportunity to get out of Günter's class of doom"

Murata started laughing

"Aww, it's no big deal, besides, were going back in two weeks"

Yuuri pouted as he sighed

"Don't remind me"

"Anyway, since you're already up, why don't we start unpacking?"

Yuuri sighed

"All right"

They spent the entire morning unpacking their belongings, placing their clothes in the closet, and other essentials in the drawer of a cabinet, and just in time, when they were finished, a knock could be heard from the door

Knock,knock, knock

"Who's there?"Yuuri asked

"It's me Yuuri, are you two awake?" a female voice asked

"Oh, it's you Flurin, and Yes we are awake and just finished unpacking" Yuuri replied

She opened the door and stepped inside

"Good, now would you like to have breakfast?"

They didn't need to answer when a grumble was heard from the two and the both scratched their heads as they started chuckling

"Alright then, just follow me, we have already prepared you breakfast"

"All right I'm starved!" Yuuri said

"Yeah, me too!"

They followed Flurin to the dining room, where a large feast was awaiting them

"Whoa! " Yuuri exclaimed as he saw a large table, full of different delicacies

"I'm sorry, but this is all we can prepare" Flurin said

"You've got to be kidding! I don't know if I can eat all of this!" he said pointing to the buffet in front of him

Murata put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll help you" he said with a grin

"Help me? I don't think you'll be much help"

"Don't worry, I'll help you too!" said lady Flurin

"Well then, lets get started"

They started eating, and soon after, they somehow……managed to eat just about almost everything that was on the table, there was nothing left, except for some pasta

And they quickly took a forkful of pasta and started slurping it down

By a strange twist of fate, they had both taken a single strand of pasta, and started slurping it down, and then a few moments later, as they were slurping it down, their faces came close and then…..contact, their lips met

Yuuri and Murata's eyes went wide

Flurin squealed

Several servants that were present at that time started squealing, and making catcalls

Yuuri and Murata then broke the kiss, as they looked away from each other, embarrassed, cheeks stinging red

Lady Flurin regained some composure and cleared her throat

"Well, now that were done eating, I suppose we can take a tour around the Inn?" She said, sounding oblivious to what she had witnessed

"Uh, no, not yet, I'm going to have to take a bath first" answered Yuuri

"Me too, Come on Shibuya, lets go, I'll wash your back for you" Murata said with a grin on his face, knowing what reaction he will receive from Yuuri

Yuuri jumped back and chuckled nervously

"Uh, hehehe, Thanks for the offer but I think I can manage"

"Alright then, suit yourself"

All 3 of them got up from their seats, Yuuri and Murata following lady Flurin to the baths, after a few moments of strolling down the hallways and they reached a solid wood, oak door, decorated with a few rose petal designs and had an image of a waterfall in the middle

"Well, here it is, you can find some towels and shampoo in the closet just next to this door" She said as she opened the door

"Ah, thank you!" Yuuri replied

"Well then, I'll be off, I'll wait for you two at the dining room" She said before she turned and left

Yuuri and Murata went through the door, an awe escaped from their mouths, as they saw that the Baths were almost just as large as the ones in the castle

Murata turned around, to see the door, and to its left was a beautifully crafted closet, crafted out of Iron, with some silver embedded in its hinges, it could be compared to the Victorian era craftsmanship, back on earth, lots of unique patterns, which all flowed together like a river

Murata then went and opened the closet and saw neatly arranged, folded towels on the left and on the bottom right, while perfumes and shampoos were placed on a shelf in the upper right of the closet, all of them had been labeled with the country of origin

Murata took out two towels and a sponge and then turned around to face Yuuri's back

"So, what shampoo would you like to use?"

Yuuri turned around to face Murata

"Uhm, any I guess, its not like I know any of the perfumes"

"Yeah, me too" Murata said as he turned around to grab the first bottle of shampoo he saw, which just happened to look like the shampoo Yuuri used when he first got here, the one lady Celi left in the baths (The one that enhances one's feelings, making that person be more passionate and bold to the person he/she loves)

Murata went to the bathing pool and placed the towels and the perfume on the edge of the bathing pool, he then removed his glasses and placed them on top of the towels, he then started to undress, as did Yuuri, and when they were completely nude, he took out one hand, and invited Yuuri to join in, Yuuri nodded and they both went in the pool at the same time

They both gave out a contented sigh once their bodies felt the warm water

"Ahhhhhh that felt good!" Yuuri said to himself out loud

"Mnnnnn, yeah, sure did" Murata answered

They both stayed at the edge of the pool for a moment, they were kind of "meditating" in the pool, eyes closed, neither of them making a move for a moment, then Murata finally made the first move as he went and took the "Shampoo that **could** end up making him rape Yuuri in the pool" Shampoo, and he removed the stopper and placed a generous amount in his hand, as he then went and lathered up his hair

He then offered the shampoo to Yuuri, who accepted it as he gave out a nod of acceptance

Yuuri then went and placed a good amount of the shampoo in his hand, and when he was satisfied that he had enough, he offered it back to Murata, who then took the stopper and placed it onto the bottle, and then placed the bottle on the edge of the pool

Yuuri started to lather up the shampoo in his hands before applying it to his hair, Murata continued to lather himself with the shampoo, as Yuuri then went to the edge of the pool and took the sponge, while Murata moved to the middle of the pool

Yuuri then started to try and scrub his back with the sponge

Try, because he obviously couldn't reach his entire back

Murata, who was in the middle of the pool, stopped his lathering actions for a while, as he gazed at Yuuri's back

That pale back, which Yuuri was desperately trying to scrub, which was partially covered in suds, the lathery substance, somehow, got Murata in a way, he couldn't understand

Murata's breath went ragged, and short

His eyes full of something, that couldn't be comprehended, at least to him

His mind was slowly drifting away as he then went and started picturing "things" he shouldn't think of

The shampoo was slowly, and deliciously painfully, starting to affect him, his body was shaking, and before long, he snapped and did the only thing that he could do

"Shibuya!" it almost came like a shout

**Hehehe, hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a miracle to write something this long in just one chapter, and I really wanted to write more but LOL! This chapter took me 2 whole days to type, edit, and re-edit, although I'm sure there are lots of spelling and grammatical errors even though I edited it twice, I wanted to write the first week of them being there but, it would have taken over thirty thousand words to get that up!**

**Anyway, please read and review, and flame, and spam, or anything! I'm in serious need of feedback! Positive or negative! **


	22. The Date Part 2: Hiding the truth Part 1

**Ok! Here is the next chapter, what is Murata going to do? (Do I have to ask?) LOL! **

**I'll give you guys a hint:**

_**Skin-to-Skin Contact**_

**Still don't get it? Well I'm not giving anymore clues so please read and review!**

**Again thanks for the reviews:**

**death by storm: ah, yes, the classic pasta scene, I just had to include it, and…..lets just find out what Murata will do XD**

**pikeebo: well, you're only one user, even though you vote infinitely, It will hardly do any good, it only counts as one**

**Don't worry, Murata is not going to "touch" Yuuri…….**

**He's going to "RUB HIM!" XD**

**ninaluv: I just had to end it there, I was tired, it was my longest chapter**

**You seriously think of "lady and the tramp" when you read it?**

**Ken as seme, 50-50 chance…….**

**yurixwolfram: good to hear that! And as for crying, I don't see the point of crying over it, my story has no drama, nor angst, well skip some parts if you really can't take it, ut this is part of my story**

**Your age, I'm guessing somewhere around 18-22 (if you're not 18, why are you reading my story? And you are still in school, so I guess you haven't graduated yet) **

**Your class motto was ripped of a book, I can't remember the name, but I know I read it before**

**The votes are going Yuuram but it's still not the last 3 chapters so its still anybody's happy ending**

**Here's a hint in how to not be affected by people who hate you and think you're mean**

**Play loud music, play with the TV, play with your…..self XD**

**The guy who wasn't listening, was drawing? Maybe he was drawing his interpretation of what he heard**

**Pm reply to Heart of a Crescent: Uh, okay, Thank you for replying to my pm on her behalf I have some questions though: **

**1****st****: who are you?**

**2****nd****: she fainted from shock of my PM?**

**Chapter 22: The "Date" Part 2: Hiding the truth part 1**

Murata's breath went ragged, and short

His eyes full of something, that couldn't be comprehended, at least to him

His mind was slowly drifting away as he then went and started picturing "things" he shouldn't think of

The shampoo was slowly, and deliciously painfully, starting to affect him, his body was shaking, and before long, he snapped and did the only thing that he could do

"Shibuya!" it almost came like a shout

Yuuri looked back and asked "What?" with a curious, innocent looking face, still trying to scrub his back

Murata stopped dead in his tracks for a moment when he saw _That_

He chuckled a bit, and then a smile starts slowly spreading across his face

The smile was then replaced by a sly grin

A cloud of steam covered his face, hiding his intent as well

Yuuri stopped trying to scrub his back as he turned completely to face Murata, confused at what was happening

Unsuspecting prey.

Yuuri approached his friend to get a better view of what was happening to his friend through the steam, Yuuri saw his friend standing still in the middle of the bath

Yuuri moved in closer, only for the steam that was covering Murata's face to clear, and then he saw, _evil_…..the face of evil plastered on Murata's face

Yuuri's eyes went wide

Murata called out "Oh, Yuuuuuuurrrriiiiiiiii" in a deep, dark, seductive tone, he then took his right hand out and pointed to Yuuri, then that hand started making a "come here" gesture, as his index finger was slowly moving back on forth, trying to coerce Yuuri to come closer

Murata called out again "Yuuuurrrrrriiiiii, come here, I got something to give you, something I know you'll love" Murata starts chuckling

Yuuri backed up a bit as he tensed, he gulped, squeezing the sponge as he tensed

"M-murata! Y-you're freaking me out man! What the hell are you planning?"

Murata frowned when he saw Yuuri start backing, He then started moving towards Yuuri

"Daijobu Yuuri, I'm not going to hurt you" Murata grinned evilly "I'm going to make you feel _very_ good"

Yuuri backed up as far as he could until he felt that he hit the edge of the pool

Murata chuckled as he continued to approach

Yuuri twitced

Murata was now in front of Yuuri, grinning like a mad man on drugs

Yuuri was trapped, a mouse cornered by a cat, a black cat

Murata finally made sure his prey couldn't escape as he then pinned Yuuri's wrist on either side of his head, Yuuri's hand let go of the sponge he was squeezing

Yuuri squeaked and started thrashing around, but to no avail, he was now at Murata's mercy

Countdown

3….

2…

1..

Splash!

Murata finally took the plunge; they were both thrashing around in the pool for a moment, then a few moments later….

"Mhhhnnn, Ahhh, oh my, oh yes!" Yuuri started gasping and panting for breath as Murata was providing him with this overwhelming sensation

Outside the door…..

Lady Flurin, who said she will wait in the dining room apparently lied and was eavesdropping

"See, I knew you'd like it!" Murata grinned as he continued his task

"Ah, yes! That feels good! Ah, A little harder to the left"

She was giggling like mad and her face was starting to heat up

A few servants passing by saw this and they joined in as well

A few moments later, there was a betting pool

"Ok, who's the seme?"

"The king!" said the maid

"The Great Sage" chorused 2 soldiers and the butler Baker

"Bets are 2:1 for the King and 2:1 for the Great Sage"

"Oh my, it has to be the Sage who's the one on top; his majesty said "a little harder to the left"

A maid quirked an eyebrow

"And how does that help you know?"

"Because from what I can interpret, The Sage is pinching the King's nipple and no way is the Great Sage pinching while he's on the bottom"

"All right!" chorused some maids as they also bet that The Great Sage was seme

Back inside…..

Yuuri gave out a sigh of relief as soon as Murata complied, which made Murata smile

Murata pulled back with a smile on his face

"Well now, all done!"

"Already?"

Back outside….

"Oh my, that was fast!" All the maids chorused

Back inside….

"Yeah, that's all for now"

Yuuri pouted

"Aww, come on! Just a little more?" Yuuri grabbing hold of Murata's shoulders, turning him around and making puppy dog eyes

"Now, now Shibuya, we'll be here for two weeks, we can do this everyday"

Yuuri's eyes sparkled

"Really?"

"Yeah! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

Murata scratched his head

"Uh, hehehe, maybe not breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but we'll do it everyday, and we could also take turns!"

Yuuri pouted

"Awww,I don't want to take turns! You do that perfectly anyway! Why would I want to take turns, when you'll do all the work?"

Back outside…..

"The Sage is the seme! The Sage is the seme! The Sage is the **SEME**! He does all the work!" One of the shouted

And with that, the betting pool was over

Everyone who won all had grins plastered on their faces, while those who lost just gaped

A few moments later, everyone left the door and went off to their business

Back inside….

Murata frowned

"Now Shibuya, fair is fair, you got to do it too you know" he paused before he added

"I am not going to do it anymore if we don't take turns" Murata then grinned evilly

"Speaking of which, I want my turn **now"**

Yuuri sighed

"Oh, all right, turn around and hand me the sponge"

Murata's face beamed with joy

"Yeah! All right" Murata hands the sponge over to Yuuri

Yuuri took the sponge and quickly began the task at hand

"Mnnnnn, ah, Sh-shibuya, you're not bad yourself!"

"Really?"

"No, I didn't mean not bad, I meant great!"

"Thanks, say, this is kind of fun!" Yuuri said rubbing the sponge up and down Murata's skin

"Yeah, washing each other's backs sure is" Murata replied

**Ok that's my chapter, hope you like it**

**Please review, I need feedback **


	23. The Date Part 2: Hiding the truth Part 2

**Good news! It's a school holiday! (Not sure of the name of the holiday in the college, but from what I heard it's some kind of thanksgiving feast) **

**Anyway, I'm updating!**

**To those who reviewed:**

**pikeebo: All I can say is….Ha! Got you! **

**Yuuri is not the one being taken; he is the one who takes!**

**If Wolfram was outside the door…..he would have barged in and then…..the 3 way COULD HAVE HAPPENED! XD**

**death by storm: glad you found it hilarious! For some reason….I had a hard time writing that, because for every two sentenced I type, I stand up and then starts circling around with my fist in my mouth trying to suppress my squealing!**

**Heart of a Crescent: So sorry, but I couldn't let anything happen….yet**

**Yes, I agree when you say everyone**

**Wolfram(Mostly), Günter, Conrad, and…..me?! XD the list is endless**

**Yep, we just can't resist jumping Yuuri**

**Here's a line from chapter 15**

"**someone so pure, so innocent, so soft, gentle…."…so unsuspecting, just waiting….for your hand to go up his pants and…"**

**So…you get my point?**

**Chapter 23:The "Date" Part 2:Hiding the Truth part 2**

"No, I didn't mean not bad, I meant great!"

"Thanks, say, this is kind of fun!" Yuuri said rubbing the sponge up and down Murata's skin

"Yeah, washing each other's backs sure is" Murata replied

Murata sighed as he thought

"_Oh, this feels good, his hand on my back, Scrubbing me, Who would have ever known Shibuya was so good at this?"_

Yuuri was pleased when he heard Murata sigh in pleasure, So he decided to take this to the next level

A sly grin plastered on Yuuri's face, as the Shampoo was also slowly starting to affect him

While Yuuri was scrubbing Murata's back with his left hand, his right hand started to twitch, as it was soon going to….

"Ahhh!, Oh God! Shibuya!" Murata cried out loud, as he arched his back, in this….

Wonderful

Blissful

Sensation

Murata's breathing went ragged, his breathing hitched at Yuuri's right hand's movements

Up

Down

Tighten

Stroke

Loosen

Tug once

Stroke

Tug twice

Murata's eyes started to water, as he was experiencing pure pleasure, enhanced by the Shampoo, his back arched dangerously, his legs spread out, and his mouth made a beautiful O shape

Gasping

Moaning

Panting

"_God! You must really love me to put me in a situation like this!" he thought_

Murata was able to compose himself for a brief moment to speak

"Ahh, Ogh,Oh God, Shibuya! Where-?" he was cut off

"My mother taught me how to massage a little, so anyway, how do you like _it_?" as he said 'it' he squeezed the right side of Murata's shoulder blade then made circling motions, soothing, relaxing the muscle

Murata arched his back again crying out

Yuuri grinned, taking Murata's cry as a yes, as he then went and put away the sponge to give Murata….

**A Full Body Massage!**

Yuuri placed his skilled hands on Murata's back and started to slowly loosen up all of his muscles

Murata sighed as soon as his muscles started to loosen, but gritted his teeth when another muscle started to ache in his lower region

Growing

Hardening

Throbbing

An embarrassing thing to ask Yuuri to "massage"

While Yuuri was distracted with the task at hand, Murata was enjoying himself, and soon enough, his hands came over his chest and started

Pulling, Pinching, and Rubbing

His nipples

Luckily for him, Yuuri was too busy to notice this and Yuuri was facing his back, so he continued, moaning out loudly while pinching himself till his buds became harder than a pebble

Until….

"Okay, now let's do the front" Yuuri said as he was starting to turn his friend around

"_Oh crap"_

Yuuri turned Murata around completely and….saw Murata blushing, his nipples were pink and pert, his face flushed

Breathing with effort

Murata waved his hands up

"L-look, Shibuya, T-that was wonderful but…." Murata stopped as he was trying to come up with an excuse

Tried and failed

"…Uh…I'm done!" he said as he jumped out of the pool, grabbed his glasses and a towel and ran off hiding somewhere in the baths

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow then shook his head

"Oh, well, whatever" He said as he got out of the pool himself and took the other towel and went off to get dressed

The bottle of Shampoo left on the edge of the baths, long forgotten, while a single drop oozed down and sparkled

A few moments later, Murata popped out of his hiding place which was behind a pillar

His mind kept rerunning the events of today, as he could not believe they had happened…but they did

He still couldn't believe ho much he moaned, and the way he…._touched_…. himself, with Yuuri right behind him, fortunately, Yuuri didn't notice this

He was disgusted with himself, for being so…. "easy to access"

What the hell was happening?

He didn't know, but he was soon going to find out

He went near the pool and saw the bottle of shampoo left there, he went to pick it up and place it back in the closet

He picked it up, and smiled, this was a nice shampoo, it hade made him feel…good and he wanted to know where it came from

He read the label

"Baker's _**dirty**_ dozen"

"Made in Shin Makoku"

He quirked an eyebrow at why the word 'dirty' was emphasized, he then smiled then went to the cabinet, opened it, placed the shampoo back inside, closed the closet

"Baker's dirty dozen ehh? Hmmm… I've heard of that before" thought the sage aloud as he rubbed his chin

He then went and towel dried himself up, picked up his clothes and put them on, went to the door, opened it, went through, closed it, then went to find Shibuya

In the hallways he met a guard and asked if he had seen the king

"Yes sir, he's at the dining room with lady Flurin"

"Oh yeah, she's waiting for us there, well thanks anyway, you can go now"

"Yes sir"

Murata went to the dining room, opened the door and saw Yuuri and lady Flurin

He paused, momentarily looking at Yuuri, who was looking back at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes

"Oh, there you are! Now then, shall we have that tour of the inn?" Flurin asked

"Uhm, sure" Murata snapped out of his daze and scratched his head

They went outside, and lady Flurin began to show them around, taking them around to the gardens, then the fountain in the courtyard

"Uhm, Lady Flurin? Isn't this an inn?" asked Yuuri

"Why yes, why do you ask?"

"Coz it **TOO FREAKIN BIG TO BE AN INN, IT'S LIKE A GRAND HOTEL!**"

Lady Flurin chuclcked

"Well, I suppose, now then, shall we continue?"

"Oh, all right, as long as there's not much more, I'm getting tired"

"Yeah, me too" added Murata

They continued the tour along the halls and all around the inn, when they were finished it was already dinner time

They went in and were greeted by some servants and lady Flurin ordered some dinner for two

"Just two?" asked Yuuri

"Ah, yes, you see, I'll be leaving tonight, I need to go back and supervise the reconstruction you see, and I need to be there by morning, and I trust you two can handle things from now on by yourselves?" She smiled as she asked them

They both nodded

A carriage appeared and stopped right behind her

"Good, now then, I'll be off" She stepped into the carriage and left

Yuuri and Murata then went to the dining room

Only thing is, they didn't know that lady Flurin had something special planned for them

They reached the dining room

They opened the door, and they started to gape at what they saw

…**.No comment, find out on the next chapter**

**Please read and review**


	24. The Date Part 2:Hiding the truth Part 3

**Alright, You guys made some guesses time to find out**

**Which one of you is right? Is there anyone who got it right? **

**What did they see?**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**death by storm: Yeah, me too, felt the same way**

**Hope you like what they saw in the dining room! XD**

**pikeebo: yes, Yuuri's and Murata's date, now if it was Yuuri and Wolfram's date….well….XD **

**Sex in the pool 5 times a day!**

**Sex in bed 3 times a day**

**Sex in the table…..I don't even know how many times they'll do that! LOL**

**Heart of a Crescent: What? Come on, You know you want to….XD**

**Jump in and join the fun! XD**

**I don't know if it's strange or not, I sometimes feel that way too**

**ninaluv: LOL! I got your review 5 minutes after I posted…aw what the heck! Here's the update!**

**Chapter 24: The "Date" Part 2: Hiding the Truth Part 3**

A carriage appeared and stopped right behind her

"Good, now then, I'll be off" She stepped into the carriage and left

Yuuri and Murata then went to the dining room

Only thing is, they didn't know that lady Flurin had something special planned for them

They reached the dining room

They opened the door, and they started to gape at what they saw

Nothing

The room was stripped clean, except for two benches in the middle of the room, and a try table next to one of the benches

A figure that was at the corner of the room started to move forward, revealing himself to the boys

The figure was a man, almost 6 feet tall, fairly muscular, a tattoo on his left hand, the symbol of the blade and chalice, he moves forward to the boys

He starts speaking in a foreign accent

"Hello there, I am Alexei; I will be your masseuse for the evening" he starts cracking his neck and fingers

"M-masseuse? Where is dinner then?" Yuuri asked

"Dinner is in the next room to the right" Alexei answered in a low voice continuing to crack is fingers

Crack…..crak….**CRRRRRRACCCK!!**

"Okay, I'll be going now" Yuuri said as he turned, and tried to leave

"_That guy will murder me!" _

But Murata caught his arm and turned him around

"Aww come on Shibuya, this will be fun, don't be such a wimp"

Ken said the keyword which made Yuuri pop a vein on his forehead and clench his fists

Wimp

"Not a wimp!" Yuuri answered as he took his shirt off and lied on top one of the benches, he then turned to that muscular masseuse

"**HIT ME!" **Yuuri stated

"All right, as you wish" Alexei answered as he complied and hit Yuuri in the guts wioth a big fist

Yuuri jerked as he started to cough

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Yuuri

"You told Alexei to hit you, so Alexei hit you"

"I didn't mean it literally; I meant give me a massage"

"Shibuya, you should be a little more specific next time" Murata said to him, trying to suppress his giggles

Yuuri just glared as his friend

"Well now, aren't you going to join in?" Yuuri asked Murata

"No, I won't, well, not yet, until you're done"

"You can sit on the other bench and wait until I'm done" stated Alexei

"All right" Murata replied as he went and sat at the other bench waiting

"All right, now I'll begin" Alexei said as he literally flipped Yuuri upside down like a pancake in one go and started

The massage was soothing, slow and gentle at first, but in the end, Alexei was going as hard as he could, and Yuuri felt it all!

Slow motions, then a sudden jerk, Snap! Crack

When Alexei said all done Yuuri was relieved as he then got off the bench and picked up his clothes and started dressing

Alexei now turned to Murata

"Now then, shall we start? Would you like me to remove your chest hair?" Alexei stated as he pointed to Murata's slightly hairy chest

"Uhm, sure"

"Good, now lie on your back please"

Murata complied as Yuuri finished dressing and go on the other bench waiting for them to finish

Alexei took out some strips of mustard plaster, he put one on top of Murata's upper right chest and spread it evenly, and making sure it stuck

"Okay now one..TWO!" Alexei ripped off the plaster making Murata howl a scream in pain

"Mother fucker!" Murata cursed as Yuuri and Alexei gasped, once Murata realized what he said he began apologizing

Yuuri was chuckling at his friends torture

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know why but I don't usually swear like this-"he was cut off when another strip was applied, this time on his left side, and was stripped off quickly

"AHHH!!!!!! Fucking, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! fuck!" he began breathing deeply to try and calm himself, his eyes went wide when he saw where another plaster was being applied

"Oh, no!" he paled

"Not the **nipples!**" Too late as the plaster was already applied and stripped off rather hard

RRRRRrrrrIIIIiiiippppPPP!!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **he screamed before continuing his swearing

"AHHH! Nipplefuck! Oh god! Nipplefuck**! I just got nipplefucked!"**

At this point Yuuri couldn't help himself any longer as he burst into laughter seeing his friend suffer, and Murata was still saying

"**Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!!**

"That's it I'm done" he said as he got out of the bench, shaking from the pain of being **NIPPLEFUCKED! **As he limped to his clothes, picked them up, put them on and left, while Yuuri followed, still laughing his ass off!

Alexei was still in the room, and grinning

"Well now, my job here is done"

From this point on, Murata was too pissed; too embarrassed, too hurt to even talk about anything especially about being **nipplefucked!**, so they quickly ate and went to bed

End of day 1

**LOL! Day 1 is finally over!**

**So how you guys like it?**

**Was it good?**

**Was it bad?**

**Do you think my OC was good, bad, mostly bad (because he **_**nipplefucked**_** Murata) XD**


	25. The Date Part 2:Hiding the truth Part 4

**LOL! It's good to know people actually watched that movie! XD **

**That was my favorite part! I bought a DVD, and it got scratched from playing that scene over and over again! XD**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**ninaluv: Yeah, glad you liked it!**

**She's 5 years old and she says you're a kid?! Man, has your sister been exposed to violence or nudity, or pornographic things?! Is she on Crack?!?!**

**Anyway here's the update**

**pikeebo: glad you like Maou pancakes! XD **

**Nah, he won't feel anything, considering, he'll be too distracted by what's going to happen next (sex scene coming up soon!)**

**Yeah, I can, and I know just the thing to cheer him up! XD**

**death by storm: Wohoo! There's a lot more to find out about this OC, just read my story to find out who he is**

**Yeah, I got it from that movie XD**

**I watched that scene over 30 times, couldn't get enough hair removed out of him though, and my favorite part was at the beginning when the woman went:**

"**Uh, we gonna need more wax!" LoL!**

**Chapter 25: The "Date" Part 2: Hiding the Truth part 4**

"**Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuck,Nipplefuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!!**

"That's it I'm done" he said as he got out of the bench, shaking from the pain of being **NIPPLEFUCKED! **As he limped to his clothes, picked them up, put them on and left, while Yuuri followed, still laughing his ass off!

Alexei was still in the room, and grinning

"Well now, my job here is done"

From this point on, Murata was too pissed; too embarrassed, too hurt to even talk about anything especially about being **nipplefucked!**, so they quickly ate and went to bed

**End of day 1**

**Day 2**

The day started just like any other regular day, and Yuuri and Murata got up out of bed they went straight for the baths, once they arrived in the baths, they opened the door, went through then closed it, then they went for the closet, taking out the sponge and 2 towels, they draped the towels on their shoulders

Murata then turned to face Yuuri

"So, Shibuya, which shampoo would you like to use?"

"The one we used yesterday, it was kind of nice"

"Yeah, It was kind of nice" Murata replied as he looked for that bottle and found it,

"Baker's _dirty_ dozen"

Made in Shin Makoku

"_I'm going to have to look this up in the library tomorrow, It feels good, and I know I've met that name before"_

"Hey Murata! Come on, hurry up!" Yuuri stated as he himself was already undressed and making his way to the pool, he stopped at the edge of the pool and put down the towel, and then jumped in to the pool

"All right, I'm coming" he took the bottle, and made his way to the pool

Once he was at the edge of the pool, he put the towel, bottle of shampoo, his glasses, and the sponge down, as he began to strip his clothes off

Once they were all off he began to go lower himself onto the baths and then once his body made full contact with the warm water, he sighed a contented sigh

He took the sponge and the shampoo bottle and then placed a generous amount of shampoo onto the sponge, then started to lather it up by squeezing and rubbing the sponge in his hands; he put the stopper back on the bottle and then went and gave the bottle of shampoo to Shibuya

Yuuri took the bottle and removed the stopper and placed a good amount of shampoo on his head, he placed the stopper back on the bottle and then placed it at the edge of the pool, he then started to lather the shampoo one his head as he was making his way to the middle of the bath, while Murata approached his back, sponge in hand, and then when he was at Yuuri's back, he placed one hand on Yuuri's shoulder to let Yuuri know, and then he started to scrub Yuuri's back

Which made Yuuri sigh as he was still lathering up his hair

Once Murata was done, he patted Yuuri's shoulder

"Okay, my turn" he said as wend to the edge of the pool and got the shampoo, he took it into his hands and opened it, placed a generous amount on his head and then he dunked the sponge in the water, then pulled it back up and spread some shampoo on the sponge, he then went back to Shibuya and handed the sponge over to him, and then Yuuri nodded as he took the sponge, and then went around to Murata's back, Murata started to lather up his hair as Yuuri was scrubbing his back

Once Yuuri was finished, he placed the sponge on the edge of the pool, and went back to Murata

Once Yuuri reached Murata's back, he placed his hands on Murata's shoulders and started to massage him, Murata responded by arching his back at this familiar, pleasurable sensation, and began gasping for breath as the pleasure intensified, clenching his fists, and then releasing his grasp as he suddenly snapped, the shampoo taking it's effect again as he soon, made a terrible mistake

He reached with one arm for his back, and grabbed hold of Yuuri's arm and pulled him closer, Yuuri was stunned as he dropped the sponge, Murata then pulled Yuuri all the way, and then Yuuri's head was at the side of Murata's head, as Murata tilted his head to the side where Yuuri was and….

Contact.

Lips met,

Yuuri gasped as Murata took the opening and entered Yuuri's mouth, and started to angle himself to get better access, but ended up breaking the kiss and then falling down into the pool, taking Yuuri with him

They resurfaced as Yuuri gasped and gaped for breath, Murata was stunned for a moment, and then his eyes went wide, and then he looked away from Shibuya, blushing red, stuttering apologies

"L-look, Yuuri I-I'm sorry" He sighed "It seems…"

Yuuri stopped gaping and moved closer to his friend

"It seems, that I've gotten used to kissing you, hehehehe" Murata scratched his head as he finally faced Shibuya

"Well, that was the most….words can't explain how I'm feeling right now, but I understand, because it's okay"

"Okay? How?"

"Well, it seems I've gotten used to it too, and as long as it's you, its okay, I know you, you're Ken Murata, The Great Sage, my best friend that I've known since childhood, now lets just finish up" said Yuuri with a smile on his face

"Okay" replied Murata

They finished washing up, and then they got out of the pool took the sponge, towel, glasses and the shampoo. Murata put his glasses back on as he went and put the bottle of shampoo back in it's closet, and then took the towel and dried himself up, as did Shibuya, once they were dried up, they quickly got their clothes on and went out of the baths, they made their way to their room, once they reached their room they entered it and closed the door, hey quickly went to the closets to get some clothes because they are wearing pajamas, they got some clothes, and put them on, and made their way out, to the dining room, they reached the dining room and were greeted by a few servants, they quickly ate, once they were finished they went out the dining room and began walking

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Murata

"I brought some gloves and some baseballs, want to play?"

Murata scratched his head

"I'm not so sure, I'm the team manager, not a baseball player"

"It'll be easy, come on" Yuuri quickened his pace as he went down the hallway to their bedroom while Murata followed

Once they reached their room, they got some gloves and baseballs, and went out into the courtyard, they played all day and Murata learned a thing or two about baseball, when the sun started to set, it was a signal for them to go in, the first stop on their agenda was the baths, to freshen themselves up, they quickly got into their bedroom first to put away all their baseball stuff, and then went to the baths, once at the baths, they opened the door and got in, they quickly stripped off their sweaty clothes and dived in, they took a quick rinse to wash off some grime, and they didn't use the shampoo, so nothing happened, they finished washing up and then picked up their clothes and took some towels and wrapped them around their waists, they carried their clothes to a laundry room which was shown to them the other day, and dumped all their clothes in a nearby laundry basket, they made their way to their room and got some clothes on, and just in time, it was dinnertime and once they were fully clothed they went to the dining room and ate, they went off to bed

**End of Day 2**

**Day 3 **

They started the same routine as yesterday and they went to the baths, they used the same shampoo as usual, they were already in the baths and they did the same of what they did yesterday, Murata washing Yuuri's back, Yuuri washing Murata's, then giving him a massage, then Murata did what he did yesterday, and reached behind and pulled Yuuri into another kiss

The kiss quickly turned from quick and chaste to long and passionate as neither of them knew when to stop, their bodies betraying their minds as their bodies seek out the only thing they would

Physical _pleasure_

Murata turned Yuuri's body so that they could be face to face to each other, all the while being careful not to break the kiss, Murata placed his hands on Yuuri's sides, mocing up and down, carelessly wandering, exploring the other boy's body with his hands, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Murata's neck bringing him closer, deepening the kiss, all the while their tongues clashing for dominance

Their erections growing and hardening as the head between then intensified like and aura, and aura of lust

Soon they started rubbing their erecting against each other making each other start moaning and groaning

They would have continued if not for a small accident, where Yuuri loses balance and falls over brining Murata with him in the water, once they come up, both of them were speechless, not believing what they were just about to do

Murata quickly got out of the pool and took his glasses and clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out the door

**There you guys go, what's going to happen now?**

**Please review**


	26. The Date Part 2: Hiding the truth Part 5

**All right! Here is the next chapter, it's not much**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**Pikeebo:uhh… because I don't want to? XD **

**It's a MuraYuu/Yuuram story till the end, they're bound to have a sex scene sooner or later, just follow my advice to the others, don't read it If you think you eyes will burn XD**

**Heart of a Crescent: don't ask me, I didn't make Kyou kara maou, ask the original writer**

**Death by storm: yes, there is something, just keep reading**

**Chapter 26: The "Date" Part 2:Hiding the Truth part 5**

Their erections growing and hardening as the head between then intensified like and aura, and aura of lust

Soon they started rubbing their erecting against each other making each other start moaning and groaning

They would have continued if not for a small accident, where Yuuri loses balance and falls over brining Murata with him in the water, once they come up, both of them were speechless, not believing what they were just about to do

Murata quickly got out of the pool and took his glasses and clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out the door

Murata made it to the library, and he went inside the library to hide there for a while, once he was convinced it was all clear he sighed, and began putting on his clothes, once he was fully clothed he put on his glasses and placed the towels on a desk

"I have a lot of explaining to do, and I don't even know what to say, I don't even know why I acted like that" he scratched his head and sighed "Oh well, might as well stay here, while thing cool down, and I might as well look up that shampoo"

He began browsing through some books, until he came over the one that talked about the shampoo, once he read it, he gaped, and he paled

Baker's dirty dozen

Made in Shin Makoku

-Baker's dirty dozen is derived from the baker's dozen, which means thirteen, this shampoo was made accidentally by a group of thirteen baker's who banded together and tried to make a concoction that could enhance one's personal emotions and, be put into pastries, for one special occasion where people needed to show their true feelings, Valentines day

It was originally conceited as a jelly filling, but once they found out their concoction was non- edible they quickly scrapped it, but one of those bakers named Alexei, soon experimented with other uses for it, and found out that it could be used as a shampoo, since it lathers up when mixed with water, and has a great smell with it

He later found out that repeated exposure to the concoction made people become more passionate and bold

The concoction will only work if the person truly has feelings for someone, and is designed to make those emotions come out, not forge emotions-

"Alexei? The masseuse? It can't be!" he shook his head as his thoughts lingered on some more important topics

"Does this mean that I love..? No it can't be!"

"_The concoction will only work if the person truly has feelings for someone"_

"No! it can't be! My feelings must be forged!"

"_and is designed to make those emotions come out, not forge emotions-"_

He kept pacing around for hours, until he resigned to his decision, and to let out some of his anxiety, by the only way he knew how

Fortunately there was a pen and paper lying on top of the desk, he took the pen and started writing

"I think I may be in love with….Shibuya

Right now, it's almost afternoon, and I'm sitting in the library, writing this, I just got away from a situation with Shibuya, _a very sexual situation_ with Shibuya, I left the baths, we were bathing in, If I didn't I would have done something terrible, I might have given in to those my those feelings and I might have taken advantage of Shibuya right then and there, I think I might end up raping him if I didn't leave right away

We had a massage the other day, well, he had a massage, while I had chest waxing, and it was painful, very painful, I was sure Yuuri liked seeing me like that, so maybe, that's the reason I went with it anyway, because it made Yuuri happy

When we got here, Yuuri carried me in, it was kind of embarrassing having him carry me in, but I, kind of liked it, and when he undressed me, I thought he was going to…and I really wanted to…..anyway, why am I writing like someone is going to read this? I don't know, and Why and I writing this at all? I still don't know, maybe it's because I want to share my thoughts and feelings with someone, and maybe I wanted Yuuri to read this, It would be an embarrassing thing for him to read, but if he does read this, well, at leas he has some clue to why I've been acting strange...

Anyway, I just found out that I was under the influence of some shampoo, or was I?

The shampoo made me feel….different when I'm around Shibuya, make me feel like I want to jump him, and express some feelings I don't even know, to him, express them physically

Is it love? Or is it Lust?

I honestly am not sure

The shampoo is supposed to enhance one's feelings, and if that's true, What am I feeling?

Love? Or Lust?

I'm not so sure it's love, because I'm sure he doesn't have the same feelings as me, because when we bathe together, using the shampoo, he didn't get affected by it, well, that's what it looks like to me, I always do the first move, while he remains, pacified

Or was he waiting for me to make the first move?

When I kissed him, he didn't complain, much, and when I…touched him, he complied with it, maybe he was waiting for me to make the first move

No, Shibuya is not like that, is he?

Lust? He's a regular teenaged boy, why would I lust after him if there are lots of gorgeous women out there, sure his body is fairly built, with fine abs I could drool at while touching it all day

Damn it! No! I was not just thinking that!

Maybe it is love, when I think about it, we've been together since childhood, we've been through a lot

And everyday that I come to his house, to greet him good morning and to tell him that there is a baseball practice, did I really do all of that just to see him?

Maybe

Maybe not

We have been friends for a long time, yes, we do love each other, as friends, no more no less, but I feel as if there is more

We don't feel ashamed undressing in front of each other, Our team calls me chicken for not being able to join them in the lockers when they undress, but I quickly shut them up by abusing my powers of being team manager

Every so often, when I get the chance to see Yuuri naked, I stare at him with a weird look on my face, like I want to "Eat him?"

I've always loved Yuuri, he's like a brother to me but I don't love him more than that

Do I?

Even though I had failed him before, when we were kids, and I just ran for my life when some Bullies came around, he trusts me, and I came back with some policemen,only to find him already given a swirly and the bullies ran away, he trusted me to come back? What if I didn't'?

We practically go everywhere together, back on earth; we do….lots of things together

I don't think it's lust, because I could never, hurt Yuuri, no matter what

The shampoo works by making our emotions come out, so our feeling did come out, and I learned that I have a strong feeling for him, does he feel the same way too?

No, it can't be, he has Wolfram, he loves Wolfram, and that leaves no place for me

Conclusion, I have feelings for him, and it is most certainly not lust, it is love,I love him, I could never hurt, I Want to make him happy, I love him but it is one-sided love, because he doesn't feel the same way I feel, and I can't interfere with his love life with Wolfram, so I must leave him, lest I do something irreparable"

Murata finished writing and leaves, to go anywhere where Yuuri won't find him

But a few moments later, Yuuri who has been searching for Murata the whole time appears in the library, and sees the towel Murata left, he looks at the desk and sees the letter

Yuuri reads it and gasps

"Murata You idiot" Yuuri goes out to find his friend

**Thats all! hope you like it!**


	27. The Date Part 3: The Truth Shall Prevail

**Okay, this chapter may, or may not disturb some people, but I hope you like it none the less**

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**pikeebo: I sent you a pm regarding that, Yuuri as a playboy? Hmmm…nice 'starts grinning' **

**I could think of….."many situations" XD**

**How about it? A story where Yuuri is a playboy! How many people would love to see that?! XD**

**Heart of a Crescent: Yeah! Go get him!**

**death by storm: Yeah, he is slow, a LOT slower than Yuuri…..XD **

**Tofiluk: LOL! Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! I Swear, By all that is YAOI! There will be more than 5 lemons in this story!**

**ninaluv: Yeah, and there is only one way, he could learn to accept it, and that is….read the chapter to find out**

**yurixwolfram: uh could you try using the submit review? I'm sure its fxed by now, and please don't read the murayuu parts of my story if you feel like...you can't handle it**

**Chapter 27: The "Date" part 3: The truth shall prevail!**

Murata finished writing and leaves, to go anywhere where Yuuri won't find him

But a few moments later, Yuuri who has been searching for Murata the whole time appears in the library, and sees the towel Murata left, he looks at the desk and sees the letter

Yuuri reads it and gasps

"Murata You idiot" Yuuri goes out to find his friend

The letter falls to the ground slowly, like a leaf

Meanwhile….

Murata was in a pub, drowning his mind, trying desperately to get some….thoughts about Yuuri out of his head, Murata has drunken so much, that he ends up babbling, to anyone who might ask him anything

Which happened to be the person sitting right next to him

Which happened to be the masseuse Alexei

"Say, hello there, remember me? What are you doing here?" asked Alexei waving his hand in front of Murata's face

Murata turned and gave a drunk gaze at Alexei, making a hiccup before replying

"Trying to drown myself in alcohol, Yeah I remember you, you're the guy who nipplefucked me"

"Ehehehe, Yeah, right about that, I was just doing what you told me to do, I was doing my job, I hope you didn't take it personal or anything"

"Ah, relax" Hiccup "It was my idea to go with it anyway" Hiccup

"Okay, now could you tell me something?"

"What?" Murata turned to face Alexei

"Why would you want to drown yourself in alcohol?"

"One, it tastes better than drowning in sea water" Alexei laughed at that

"Two, I don't think I could drown myself, I'm too much of a coward for that"

"Three, because I'm a fool"

"A fool? For what?" asked Alexei with a quirked eyebrow

"For being an idiot that makes up a plan, a stupid plan, to get your best friend to get back together with his fiancé, but in the process, I fall in love with my best friend" Murata starts to wobble in his seat but Alexei puts his hand on Murata's back to support him

"So Yuuri was your best friend? Interesting, you never told me he was your best friend"

"Uh, who are you? Why do you know Yuuri's name? What do you mean never told you? Why would I tell you that?"

Alexei Grinned evilly

"For now, that doesn't matter, what matters now is…….that you admit you love him"

Murata quirked an eyebrow

"Admit it? I've already admitted it"

"Yes, but only secretly, you still haven't shown it to Yuuri, now you must show it" Alexei pats Murata's back

"No, that would be a bad idea, I don't think he will like it, he might hate me for having these feelings for him"

"Hate you? Oh no, Yuuri could never hate you, even though your plan failed, and I'm very glad it did, just admit it, tell him, and everything will work out for the best Murata"

"Uh, how do you know my name?"

"Not telling" Alexei sang

"Whatever, I'm out of here" and with that Murata took one full bottle of whiskey with him and left

"Who would have ever known that he was this stubborn" Alexei shook his head

Meanwhile….

Murata was walking around; he had already consumed the bottle of whiskey, and was holding on to the now empty bottle

His alcohol-induced mind was thinking about what Alexei said

"Hmmmm…..maybe he's right"

And right on cue, Yuuri shows up, breathing hard, as he stopped in front of Murata

"Murata, Just what are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'm done making plans, I'm no good at this anyway, just leave me alone, I don't want you to come near me"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you near me anymore, these last few days, the whole purpose of the date was to remind me that we are only friends, but now I think…."

"You love me?"

"How would you know?"

"I read the letter, and if all that was in the letter is true, and I was also affected by the shampoo, because without it, we would have never done those things, and the shampoo does not make us have false feeling for each other, it brings out our feelings…." He took in a deep breath

"And if that's true, then maybe I feel the same way about you too, why would I let you do those things to me if I didn't want to?"

"B-but, You have Wolfram, what do you need me for?"

"Honestly, I don't know,I don't know what I feel for Wolfram or for you, but I know one thing, I'll be damned if you even think of leaving me again, you're my best friend, and I think you're actually more than my best friend"

"Does that mean?"

"I don't know what it means; I don't know what I feel, the shampoo revealed some feelings for you that I didn't even know I had, we kissed, it felt good, and I let you…touch me….and that felt great"

"_He is young and still unsure of his feelings for Wolfram von Bielefeld, or for this matter, his feelings for you" Murata thought about his conversation with Shinou_

"_Hmmm…maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try" he thought_

Murata smiled and went to Yuuri

"Ah, hell whatever, we'll be staying here for some time, we could figure out what we feel for each other in that time, In the meantime, let's just go back to the inn"

"Okay"

Yuuri offers his hand and starts speaking silently

"Murata, do you want to-?" he was cut off when Murata finished the sentence

Murata leans forward

"Yes, Shibuya…._I want to have sex with you_" he whispered in the last part as a….weird look spread across his face, he emphasized the word sex as he grabbed hold of Yuuri's tight ass

**0..o**

**The end of the chapter**

**The beginning of…..something smutty?**

**XD**


	28. The Date Part 4: Now the real fun begins

**I'm Evil! I'm evil! But not Drama or Angst evil! XD ( I hate Drama and Angst, It ruins my night)**

**Part of my story Motto: Read my Profile to see the fuller version or go to Youtube and listen to the song Keep it Gay**

_**Keep it light! Keep it Bright! Keep it Gay! XD**_

_**Keep it Funny! Keep it Sunny! Keep it Gaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!**_

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**yurixwolfram: Yes, Finally, you got to use the submit review, although I like your pm's it would be a lot easier just submitting a review, but if you're used to sending pm's please do what you like**

**Yuuri is young, still has time to decide, and we all know how this story is going to end….right?**

**Don't let it put you down, just look forward to my upcoming chapters, filled with Yuuram…again XD**

**pikeebo: okay…..I won't tell you that Alexei is Shinou**

**Oh no, the whole Universe is not against him, not the whole Universe anyway**

**Yes, 11 on…you didn't answer my question….how many of you people want to see a playboy Yuuri story? XD**

**ninaluv: well then, lets find out if its another tease or not! XD**

**death by storm: meh…..it could be something smutty! Glad you liked it!**

**Chapter 28: The "Date" Part 4: Now the real fun begins**

"Okay"

Yuuri offers his hand and starts speaking silently

"Murata, do you want to-?" he was cut off when Murata finished the sentence

Murata leans forward

"Yes, Shibuya…._I want to have sex with you_" he whispered in the last part as a….weird look spread across his face, he emphasized the word sex as he grabbed hold of Yuuri's tight ass

Yuuri jumped back a bit, as he stiffened

He starts point a shaking finger at Murata, all the while stuttering inconceivable words

"?AQ!"

"Whoa! Shibuya, Take a Chill pill my man"

"Why the hell did you just grope me?!?!"

Murata pouted, trying to look as innocent as possible

"ehmmmmm…I just wanted to….AHAHAAAHAHAHA" Murata bursts out laughing

"Look, its all nice that I find out I….I mean we….have feelings for each other…..but…. Isn't this a bit too fast?!"

"Oh, Shibuya don't give me that….besides…" Murata leans in and whispers the last part "..I know you want to" He bites Yuuri's ear, making Yuuri gasp, then as he begins nibbling Yuuri begins shuddering at the sensation, Yuuri's body went into a full body shiver when Murata started licking, while nibbling, Yuuri manages to push Murata away, only to be given a sight of Murata…..

…Posing like a cat, grinning madly, making catcalls

"Mew, meow" Murata snuggles up to Shibuya like that cat that he is

"Murata….Cut that out _Although it's kinda cute he thought_ …..please cut that out!"

Murata starts to hiccup

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow and investigates by taking a sniff of his Friend, he pulls back, covering his nose

"Murata! You smell like alcohol!"

"Hiccup….it's the Hiccup….Whiskey"

"Ah….don't tell me…you're drunk?!?!"

"Ahh…shaddap! Hiccup….I'm not drunk…..It'll take more than 20 bottles of whiskey to make me drunk"

"You took 20 bottles of whiskey?!?!"

"Twenty one, if you count the one I was just drinking, Hiccup" he starts wobbling, singing

"I believe I can fly!

I Believe I can touch this guy!" He points to Shibuya, making Yuuri Stiffen, Murata Starts Twirling around

"I think about it every night and day

Spread you legs and fly away"

" I believe I can soar!

I see me thrusting through that open ho-o-ole!"

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly"

Yuuri was kind of…..shocked was an understatement to describe Yuuri's state

Yuuri snapped out of his shock and sighed, he picked up Murata and started carrying him to the inn

"Were going back to the inn, and first thing we're going to do is take a bath to wash off your alcohol smell, and were not going to use THAT shampoo"

Murata didn't mind him as he was still singing

"Hey if I can spread your legs

I can fly

I can be inside

I can fly, hey

If I just spread your legs

I believe I can Fly

Fly-eye-eye"

In the nearby bushes…..

A dark rider, wearing a cloak was watching them, the rider pulled down his cloak and grinned at the sight of the two boys, The figure was none other than

…Alexei

"Ah, How I love how things go together so easily, phase one complete, on to phase two" Alexei puts back his cloak and rides off

Alexei reaches the inn and is greeted by some servants

"Good evening sir"

"Good evening to you too, has the shipment arrived?"

"Yes it has sir, if you would follow me; I will show you the merchandise"

"Good" Alexei steps off his horse and ties it to a nearby tree, then follows the servant

They reach a room containing a crate in the middle; Alexei opens the crate and grins at the sight of the contents

"Uh sir, I know its none of my business to ask you this but, why did you get a whole crate of this stuff?"

"Personal reasons" he picks up a vial "I'm here to speed up the process of persons to realize their feelings for each other, and hopefully avoiding years of uncertainty in the process"

Alexei scrutinizes the vial in his hand, and giggles

"Baker's _dirty_ dozen, ah, marvelous, my greatest creation, with such a simple recipe too"

Alexei turns to the servant and tosses the vial to him

"Now, I want you to call some other servants and tell them to take some vials, then follow me to the baths, then open up al the bottles of shampoo and cologne in there, and dump its original contents and change it with this, we need to move fast, hurry!"

"Yes sir"

Alexei tapped his fingers on the wall, grinning wildly, and waiting for the other servants

Once all of the other servants have arrived, they quickly took some vials and went to the baths, they raided the closet and replaced the contents of each bottle of shampoo and cologne with the contents of the vials they had, they dumped the original contents into a nearby pool, then pulled the drainage plug, draining all the cologne and shampoo, then they quickly cleaned up the pool, and filled it up with water

It took them 3 hours, but they finished, and just in the nick of time…..the two unsuspecting "victims" arrive at the front door of the inn

Alexei is informed of their arrival and begins chuckling evilly

"Show time" He gives the orders for the servants to leave and he then follows

The two quickly arrive at the baths, Murata was now walking by himself, but Yuuri was still supporting him with his hands

"Come on, let's get you out of your clothes" Yuuri start to strip his friend of hi clothing, Once he was done,he sat Murata at the edge of the pool, he went to the closet and made sure not to pick THAT shampoo, as he picked a bottle and then took some towels and a sponge, He placed them on the edge of the pool near Murata, and then Guided Murata into the pool, once in the middle of the pool, he took off Murata's glasses

Yuuri then went to the edge of the pool and placed the glasses on the edge, and took the bottle of shampoo and the sponge

He sighed, as he went to Murata, opening the bottle and squeezing a generous amount onto the sponge, he lathered up the sponge and then started scrubbing Murata's back

Murata was starting to regain some sense as soon as the shampoo came into contact into his skin, Murata sighed, as this sensation increased, the feeling on his back spreading to his whole body, the source of the feeling, the sponge felt so warm, Murata finally regains enough sense to realize that he was in the baths….but his senses were starting to fade back away, as soon as he regained them, he was lost in his senses, lost in how…pleasurable being scrubbed felt, and soon enough, Yuuri places his hand in the front of Murata's body, Yuuri starts to scrub Murata's abs, he then start to go lower and lower, until Murata cathes his hand and takes the sponge

"I'll take it from here Shibuya, go ahead and take a bath yourself"

Yuuri nodded and applies a good amount of shampoo onto his head and starts lathering

They both started to scrub themselves thoroughly and then applying more, and more of the shampoo onto each other

Both of them starting to feel…warm as they…were losing their senses

Meanwhile in another room, Alexei was sitting down tapping his finger on a desk, he smirked

"Coundown"

"3….

2….

1……

Now the real fun begins" He begins to grin in the most evil way possible

And back inside the baths, like almost on Cue, as soon as Alexei says "Now the real fun begins" Yuuri drops the bottle he was holding and turns to face Murata, Murata doing the same thing, as he drops the sponge, both of them…..were lost in the darkness, the sponge and the bottle, sink to the bottom of the pool

Yuuri and Murata looking at each other, their faces flushed, breathing ragged as they start to move towards each other

"Remember your offer a while ago?"

"Yeah?"

"_Am I no good for you Yuuri?"_

"_Am I feeling what I think I feel for Murata?"_

"I can't wait any longer"

"Me too"

"Have to find out now, how far does our feelings go for each other?" Asked Yuuri

Then something finally happened

Physical contact

Murata places his hand on Yuuri's chest, as he grabs Yuuri's hand and places it on his chest

"ah, yes, hearts beating fast, all this sensation, only one way to find how far our feelings go"

"And what would that be, Mura-?"

He was cut off with more physical contact

Their lips met for a chaste kiss before Murata pulls back, and starts making catcalls

"Mew, meow"

"Huh?"

Murata Cuddles up to Shibuya, his hand slides down into the water, and grabs hold of Yuuri's dick

"Got _**milk**_ Shibuya?"

**Ugh, major headache, I'll post the rest up today, but after I rest my head,**


	29. The Date Part 4:Now the real fun begins2

**Hey there! Sorry I wasn't able to update, but the headache turned into a fever, then had a power outage in my are (don't know why)**

**Anyways…thanks for the reviews:**

**pikeebo: Yeah I'm here**

**I can't tell you that! I don't want to spoil you too much!**

**Yeah I know there are a LOT of bath scenes ( I have a fetish for water and soap….hehehe so sue me)…. Well, Wolfram is Not the one having a date here…is he?**

**You'll find out soon enough XD **

**Gabby0214: hehehe, glad you liked it! Its okay, I understand, just as long as you review so that I know you're reading, it's fine, glad I make you laugh, Yuuram parts will be back soon!**

**death by storm: Yeah, I feel the same way, I like Murata drunk! XD, LOL**

**I'm happy you liked the song, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 29: The "Date" Part 4: Now the real fun begins Part 2**

Their lips met for a chaste kiss before Murata pulls back, and starts making catcalls

"Mew, meow"

"Huh?"

Murata Cuddles up to Shibuya, his hand slides down into the water, and grabs hold of Yuuri's dick

"Got _**milk**_ Shibuya?"

Murata starts to sensually rub Yuuri's dick, making it rise to life

Yuuri started to pant

"N-not here….BED" Yuuri managed to pant out

Murata chuckled

"As you wish" He grabbed hold of Yuuri's wrist and dragged him out of the pool, then they both picked up their clothes and wrapped the towels around their waist and ran out the door of the baths, they made it back to their room in thirty seconds

They opened the door and stepped in quickly, and dropped all their clothes on the floor, Murata put his glasses back on, and faced Yuuri, he moves closer then tugs on Yuuri's towel

"Meeoooow…..." Murata then starts to purr like a cat "Can I have my _milk?_" Murata asked, a sly grin plastered on his face, as he then yanks off Yuuri's towel, then yanks off his towel, he then leans in and catches Yuuri's left nipple in his mouth, he swirls his tongue a few times, then starts nibbling on Yuuri's nipple

Yuuri was lost in sensation as he hugged Murata, then arches his back, his head tilted up, as he began moaning and groaning

"Sure thing….gasp….ken-chan" Murata pulls back and chuckles

"_Ken-chan? Isn't his mom the only one who calls me that?"_

Yuuri tilts his head sideways

"What the matter? Don't want _milk?"_

Murata grins evilly

"Of course I do, meow!" he pounces, and knocks Yuuri down to the bed, Murata was now on top of Yuuri, he then starts to nibble on Yuuri' neck, and goes down to the junction, and then bites Yuuri, hard, Yuuri screams in this sensation of both pleasure and pain, as he arches his back

Murata smiles at Yuuri's reactions, as he then goes lower and starts suckling on Yuuri's right nipple, he plays around with the nub, swirling his tongue every once in a while, and then grazes it with his teeth, then soothes it with another swirl of his tongue

Murata then moves down to Yuuri's bellybutton and swirls his tongue around it, then inside it a few times, making Yuuri's breath hitch with anticipation, Yuuri entangles his finger onto Murata's hair, urging him to go…..lower

Murata smirked and then complied as he went lower, and then came up to Yuuri's thighs and started licking Yuuri's thighs, circling around, refusing to touch Yuuri's throbbing member

"Oh, god! Please!"

"Please what?"

"please…." Tears of frustration left Yuuri's eyes

"Oh, my we can't have you upset, I might get sour milk, here is there better?" he said finally grasping Yuuri's cock, grabbing it tightly, then slowly stroking up and down, but stopped then looked at Shibuya

"Shibuya I'm going to give you a choice, do you want to be top or bottom?"

"Huh?"

"Can't decide eh? Hmm…I got it! Let's play a game, whoever lasts longer gets to be on the position they want!"

Murata repositioned himself, his head facing Yuuri's erection, Yuuri was just stunned seeing his friend's…..thing….up close and personal

"On the count of three, ready? One….two…Three!" Murata leaned down, taking Yuuri's erection in his mouth and sucking it. Hard.

Yuuri screamed as he was just at a lost for words

Someone barged through the door as he screamed

"Just what the hell…..oh dear mercy…." Alexei looked away crimson red; the two on the bed looked at him for a moment, and then looked away blushing furiously

"I h-heard someone scream, I thought-"

"It's okay"

Alexei looked back at the two fumbling with his fingers

"M-may I join in?"

Yuuri and Murata stiffened

"NO!" they both shouted simultaneously

Alexei jumped for the door, went out then closed the door, running away, grinning like a mad man

"_Phew, I thought they were fighting, I knew they were doing __**IT**__, but….I just __**HAD TO**__ make sure, Haha! I just loved their reaction when I asked to join in! it was priceless!"_

Back inside the room….

Murata Grinned and went next to Shibuya's face and propped up and elbow

"Now where were we?" he asked as his hand went down exploring Yuuri's body

"Let's just get this over with before someone else comes along"

Murata pouted as he sighed

"Okay" he repositioned himself

"Ready?" Murata asked taking Yuuri's erection in his hand

"As I'll ever be" Yuuri took hold of Murata's erection as well

"Go!" Murata signaled before leaning down and sucking hard on Yuuri's cock

Yuuri was a bit more prepared now, so he also took Murata's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, moving back and forth, grinding

Murata pulled back as he arched his back at this sensation

**So sorry, I just wanted to count how many people wanted Yuuri or Murata as the seme, I have two scenes written here, and I would like to ask which one would you like to see?**

**Please review!**


End file.
